Dragonslayer Princess
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: Lucy comes back after training for 4 years, but for 2 years she keeps her identity hidden. Until she challenges the pink haired dragon slayer she reveals herself. After being back for awhile they leave for the Grand Magic Games, it is also revealed that not only the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail but Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue can sense it to. RE-WRITING
1. Return

**This is my first fanfic, this is a Nalu story.**

**Review for some tips maybe.**

**Hope you enjoy. Xx**

* * *

MAGIC COUNCIL

"That Fairy Tails at it again. I knew when they come back places would start getting destroyed again." Said and angered old man.

"They are powerful mages but they are very destructive. Especially that Lucy Heartfilia. She's very carefree and reckless, even worst then that Salamander. She needs to be warned but she is said to be the most powerfull one there. According to Makarov." replied a young man.

"Well, we will give her another chance. If she destroys another town she is gonna be brought in to the council and warned" the old man said.

FAIRY TAIL GUILD NORMAL P.O.V

"Who is this member... She's been destroying towns now. Shes more destructive then Natsu, and that's saying something." Lisanna stated.

"Hey I take offence to that Lisanna. I wanna fight her." Natsu said then laughed.

"Calm down Natsu. She will be here soon anyways, she has to get another job. She just finished her last one." said the scarlet mage making Natsu calm down and apologise immediatly.

The guild doors opened and appeared a hooded girl. She walked up stairs to the masters office then closed the door behind her.

"She... is she that girl?" Wendy said as she walked up to Mira.

"Yeah, thats the girl who destroyed the town. She must be here to talk to the master about it. The I guess she'll be taken off missions for awhile." Mira replied.

"Oh, I wonder who she is." Lisanna said.

The doors to the office opened again and slammed shut behind the hooded woman, she walked down stairs not saying a word. But Natsu being the idiot he was stopped her in her tracks. "Who are you. I wanna know." he didnt hesitate to ask. She just pushed him out of the way like he was nothing and continued walking. "Hey, I asked you a question dont make me pull the hood back." She stopped walking. Her eyes glowed through the blackness, they were blood red.

"Dont you dare!" she death stared him. It sent shivers down everyones spine.

"Whats so bad about everyone knowing who you are. Your part of Fairy Tail. I think its about time you show them." The master said. She looked at him but her eyes were back to normal.

"Okay, but just not now." She said with a sad tone, then she disapeared. Everyone turned to look at the master.

"You know who she is master?" Erza said breaking the silence.

"Yes, she has actually been apart of our guild for a very long time know." he said then when to his office. "She will reveal who she is soon enough. I know she will because I told her to, its part of her punishment aswell." he said as he closed his door.

"I remember that voice and smell. I think she is-"Wendy was interupted as the guild doors burst open. Every had there eyes on the woman.

"You guys better stop talking about me. If you so desperate to know who I am try and get my hood of my head." said like it was a challenge.

"Oh yeah, thats gonna be easy." Natsu shouted as he ran to her then he was suddenly blown back into the bar.

"I didnt say you can start yet did I. Lets go outside so we dont destroy the guild. I dont wanna get in more trouble now." She announced, then disapeared.

Natsu stood up and pounted. "This is gonna be easy. Im doing this on my own." he ran outside the guild.

"Natsu, why are you such an idiot." many of the guild members sweatdropped as they said/thought that and walked out of the guild.

FIGHT NATSU VS ?

"Come on. What are you waiting for?" she said waiting impatiently.

"Nothing. You make the first move. Ladies first." Natsu said. She sighed.

"Whatever." she moved her arm and flicked to fingers at him and he went flying then she whispered something not even the dragon slayers could hear and an iron wall appeared behind him and he crashed into it. "I dont want you to go flying through the town now do I?" she said.

"Im not done yet." Natsu launched himself off the wall to the ground. "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR" he smiled as it hit her.

"The flames taste nice, Natsu." she said, then noticed the amount of people had dropped there jaws. Then she noticed Natsu was in shock to. "What you scared now." She rand towards Natsu and she hit him making him snap back into reality.

"Are you a dragon slayer?" he asked. The hooded girl nodded.

"Im suprised that you havent noticed my smell, well I guess its been 6 years now. But I wasnt a dragon slayer then." Natsu's eyes widen, he thought he recognised that scent from somewhere and that voice, it had slightly changed because she never used the cocky type of tone before.

"Your... back" he looked at her, then ran to her and hugged her, he yanked the hood off from behind and the golden blonde hair was revealed. "Lucy..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it... (:**

**Please review or PM. I would like to know how my story is. (:**


	2. Questions

**So, so , so, sorry for updating late. I was busy school and all. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. This one explains a little about Lucys magic but it doesnt go into full detail on how she learnt it and all. I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Review if you liked it. I would like to know so I can keep writing. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Master, I am leaving to go training ill be gone for a few years. I will be coming back though I promise." Lucy smiled at the master. _

_"Lucy, why are you going to train?" the master asked._

_"Well, I want to be able to help everyone. I want to be able to protect everyone. I need to become stronger, I hope by the time I come back Ill be able to defeat Erza." she laughed."But as if that would ever happen, but I promise, I will be back in 4 years. Okay" she smiled at the master again._

_"Okay Lucy. I want to hear from you though, send letters so I know how your progress with your training." he said. "Bye Lucy, see you when you return." _

_"Bye master. Im glad your letting me go. I am going to be training with my spirits and I will be looking for more keys aswell. So when I get back I will be stronger than ever." she said as she walked out of the office._

_"Be safe..." he whispered._

END OF FLASHBACK LUCY P.O.V

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, I missed that voice. "I missed you, I thought you werent coming back. You're two years late" he said. I finally hugged him back.

"I missed you to Natsu and I am so sorry I didn't show you who I was sooner." I said as I tightened the hug.

"L-lucy... I cant... breath." Natsu struggled to speak.

"Oops, sorry Natsu. I guess I forgot I have gotten stronger." I let go, then smiled at my friend.

"Lucy, you let go. I wanna hug you more." he said then smiled. I smiled sweetly at him, I missed his childish behaviour, but he has had to atleast matured a little bit... right?

"Dont hog Lucy, Natsu. I wanna hug her to." Happy said flying into my chest. "Lucy, we missed you." he cried "Dont leave ever again"

"I promise." I laughed.

"Lucy..." I turned around to see Loke.

"Loke. Its been awhile." I smiled then hugged him. "How have you been in the human world. Have you heard from the others?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are happy you lifted the curse. Now we can live freely in the human world like we use to and its all thanks to you." Loke said. "Honestly, thank you."

"What he talking about Lucy, what curse?" Natsu asked.

"Well, all the celestial spirits were actually humans a long time ago and when I found out they were cursed I helped them and then I lifted the curse, I retrieved all of the 12 zodiac keys and then the curse was lifted, I guess one person having all the zodiac keys caused it to be lifted. So know I am only a dragon slayer because there arent any spirits anymore." she said sadly, but she smiled because they were happy.

"Its good to see you're back Lucy." Gray said, I smiled at him and gave him a hug, then I felt Juvia's menacing aura and let go.

"I see you improved on your magic. How did you become a dragon slayer?" Erza asked.

"ERZA!" I yelled the tackled her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to, but you didnt answer my question." she asked now with a serious look on her face.

I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Boy im hungry" I got off her and ran to the bar.

NORMAL P.O.V

"That was weird. She avoided the question." Gray said. "But, im glad she is back. Team Natsu has be reunited."

"It's definately the strongest team now, we have three s-class wizards." Wendy said proudly. Gray looked at the ground Wendy felt his depressing aura. "You'll get it next year Gray don't worry." she said waving her hands around frantically.

"Calm down Wendy." Carla scolded.

"Well, she isnt getting away with this. Im gonna force an answer out of her" Erza said then started walking towards her but someone blocked her way.

"Just let her tell you when she wants to. I think Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy might be able to sense something different about her. But they wouldn't know why exactly, but I do. She made me promise not to tell anyone." the master said. The he walked off to his office. Erza looked over at all the dragon slayers and noticed Gajeel was looking at 'bunny girl' with a strange look on his face, obviously showing he was curious about something.

Erza groaned. "Well, I guess theres no helping it. But I can ask what elements she uses atleast." she walked up to Lucy she was about she was interupted by Natsu asking the question before her so she just listened.

"So Luce, what elements do you use?" Natsu asked with a toothy grin with his arm around her shoulder. "Come on tell us" he held her tighter but she didnt seem to care.

"All of them. I would be able to eat Gajeel's iron, Wendys sky/wind/air, Laxus' lightning, also the dragonslayers from Sabertooth, the holy and shadow. I also know all of the secret and forbiden techniques, I can teach you them if you want." Lucy smile but then frowned "But, I do have a limit. I can damage my body if I use the forbiden techniques to much. I have only fully mastered one, so I don't want to risk your life by teaching you your forbiden technique so dont get made at me for not teaching it to you, okay Natsu." he nodded and then she recognised the silence.

"Thats so cool. So Laxus is weaker then you." Someone said. Not realising Laxus was was sitting across the guild.

"What'd you say?" Laxus shot a glare. Which made that person apologise straight away. Lucy couldnt help but laugh.

"PARTY FOR LUCYS RETURN" another person shouted. The whole guild started drinking and began to party hard. Gray and Natsu got into a fight which was broken up by Erza and then a drinking competition between Cana and others. Lucy had a few drinks which was odd seems she didnt drink before, Natsu drank with her and they talked. By the end of the night all the guild members had either gone home or were passed out. Natsu, Lucy, Mira and Erza had managed to not drink so much that they would be drunk. They were still sober.

"Well, I am going home. I really tired. Bye Natsu, Mira and Erza." I waved and started walking out of the guild.

"Wait" Natsu shouted. "Ill come with you, like we used to." He smiled.

"Okay, Natsu." she said just before the doors closed behind them.

"They will be together soon, don't you agree Erza? Wanna help me speed up the process." Mira said.

"Sure, it'll be fun. I owe you one since you got me and Jellal together." Erza replied in a happy tone.

"Thanks Erza. This will be exciting. Especially with the training you guys are gonna be doing since the great magic tournament is coming up soon, I am guess team Natsu is going to be the ones competing this year. You, Natsu, Gray, Wendy and now Lucy." Mira asked.

"Depends if Wendy wants to compete this year. If not itll be Gajeel, I know he wouldnt miss it. Also, if Lucy is willing to show of her skills and her face to everyone. She does have some fans out there. Sometimes I think more then you or me, Mira." Erza said. "Well, I think we should go back now. Its 3 in the morning, its gotten late. We'll lock the guild doors and go back home to Fairy Hills."

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. (:**

**Ill add another chapter in a couple days. Maybe tomorrow if I have the time. **

**Bye. **


	3. Departure For A Month Of Training

**New Chapter, not as interesting as the others though. Im sorry it tool awhile to update, been busy with school assignments. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Xx**

**Review, would like to know how my story is going.**

* * *

"Listen up brats. The Great Magic Tournament is in a month and I figured out who will be particpating this year. Fairy Tail Team A, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Lucy, Elfman is the reserve. Fairy Tail Team B will consist of Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, Juvia and Mystogan (Jellal) and Cana for the reserve. You guys will leave to go training tomorrow. Good Luck." The master said than walked into his office.

"I guess I have no choice, atleast with the training Ill be able to teach you guys some more techniques. Right Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I cant wait Lucy-chan." Wendy smiled at Lucy with excitment.

"I wonder what other techniques your gonna show me Luce. Im fired up, I cant wait till we start our training." Natsu said as he pumped one of his fist in the air.

Lucy laughed then stood up. "Im going home, we gotta big day tomorrow. You know with all the training we will be doing. See you guys tomorrow." the blonde waved then walked out of the guild.

"Yeah, come on Happy. Lets go get some sleep, need alot of rest cause we wont be getting it for awhile." Natsu said then walked out of the guild with his flying blue companion.

"Well, there right. Bye Erza see you tomorrow." Gray walked out of the guild to go home leaving Erza, Wendy and Mira.

"Well, that gets rid of them. I thought about it awhile ago, me and Wendy shouldn't try getting them together while were training because it might distract them during the tournament. So, all of us three can get them together after our victory. Now that Lucy is stronger than before she'll be even more of a help. Fairy Tail's going to be ranked number one again." Erza said. "But, I am going to go home and get some rest, Wendy I insist you come back to Fairy Hills with me and get your rest, because tomorrow we begin training." Erza finished with cracking her knuckles. "Come on lets go, Wendy." Wendy just nodded. "Bye Mira" Erza and Wendy said in unison.

LUCY'S APARTMENT LUCY'S P.O.V

_Home sweet home... Im going to take shower then go to bed. S_he smiled at that thought. She took her shower than got dressed into her pj's and hoped into bed. "Tomorrow is going to be tough, but I trained with dragons for 4 years... What could be worse than that." she whispered to herself, than sleep over took her.

TIMESKIP (STILL LUCY'S P.O.V)

_Why am I so warm. Somethings hugging me, wait. I can smell Natsu. _"Natsu, what are you doing in my bed?" I yelled in his ear. _Sucks to be a dragon slayer, there are some downsides to having excellent hearing. Right Natsu. _

"Luce, your so loud in the morning." Natsu said, only than I began to realise he started to snuggle up to me.

"Natsu, get up. We have to get to the guild soon. It 8 o'clock, Erza will kill us if were late." I whined in his ear. He shook in fear, he shot up out of bed.

"Your right, she will kill us. Ill meet you at the guild Luce." he said as he jumped out of my window. I facepalmed.

"Why doesnt he use the door like a normal person." I sighed. I got up packed a few bags had a shower then got dressed and left the house with my stuff. "I wonder what Erza is going to make us do." I said to myself. I opened the guild doors to see everyone waiting for me.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Your late, Lucy." Erza said. Behind her she saw everyone with apologetic looks. "But thats fine, our train doesnt leave till 9. We have 20 minutes to get to the train station." Everyone sighed in relief. She wasnt going to hurt Lucy.

Lucy saw everyone standing there waiting for her."Sorry, Erza. I had a shower and I guess I took a long one." Lucy said while scratching the back of her head and laughing. "Well, we better get going. We should start training right away." Lucy cracked her knuckles and smiled.

"Someones eager to start. You look excited actually, I wonder how much stronger you have gotten Lucy. I wanna spar with you when we get to the camp." Erza challenged with a smirk on her face. She saw more apologetic looks and then she saw Narsu with an excited face.

"Okay, Erza. Also Natsu, what are you so excited about?" Lucy asked placing both hands on her hips.

"IM FIRED ALL FIRED UP! I get battle Erza while were training." He replied punching a fist in the air. The guild members just sweatdropped... "Come on lets go." Natsu said as he started running towards the guild doors.

"I guess that idiot hasn't realised we are taking a train to get there, does he?" Gray said.

"I feel sorry for Natsu, that spell doesnt work on him anymore right Wendy?" Lucy asked. Wendy just nodded for her reply, she looked a bit sad because of it though. "Its okay Wendy. Ill see if my magic will work on him." Lucy said cracking her knuckles.

"Uhh, Lucy. What magic?" Mira asked curiously.

"Well, not magic. But something else." Lucy smiled evily making some people back away because of her creepy aura surrounding her. She noticed people were backing away. "I was just joking." She smiled sweetly making everyone sigh.

"What time does the train leave, also where is Natsu?" Erza asked while looking around. Everyone saw him sitting in a corner facing the wall along with Gajeel.

"Uh, in 5 minutes." She looked at Natsu and Gajeel. "I see they dont want to take the train. Just how I remember it." Lucy said to herself then smiled a little then laughed at the memory of Natsu being sick on the train.

"Lucy, are you okay. Why are you laughing... Its creepy." Happy asked.

Lucy looked down to look at the exceed who was standing next to her foot. "I was just remembering Natsu being sick on the train." she laughed again.

Happy was surprised she didnt shout at him. _I guess she isnt as short tempered as she used to be._ He sighed in relief.

"I guess we should just drag them on the train. Gray, you get Natsu and Laxus, you get Gajeel." Erza demanded. Like Gray would he went straight to Natsu and grabbed him by his scarf and dragged him on the train. Like Natsu would, he was shouting a him and kicking his feet like a little kid. Laxus did the same but grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Well, we better get on. The trains gonna leave soon." Mystogan (Jellal) said. They got on the train. We all sat in a huge booth area. 'Mystogan' and Erza sat next to eachother, Juvia next to Gray, Gajeel leaning his head on the window with Wendy sitting next to him trying to comfort him, Cana next to Laxus, Mira next to Elfman and finally Natsu and Lucy leaning on eachother.

"I didnt know you developed motion sickness Lucy." Mira said.

"I... d-didnt know... e-either." Lucy said trying not to throw up. Her face was turning green. "Wendy, please help me." Lucy cried out. Wendy cast the spell on her and Lucy was back to her normal self in no time. "Thanks Wendy. I owe you one." Lucy said hugging her.

"Its okay, you're teaching me anyways. Its the least I can do." Wendy smiled at Lucy and sat back down.

"So Erza. Are we going to that training camp on the beach again? or is it another camp?" Lucy asked.

"We are going to the same one as 6 years ago when you were with us." Erza smiled at the memory. That was one party in the celestial realm, but it took up all there training. They were lucky Jellal and the others were there to unlock there second origins. They saved them alot of trouble, that year we became the second strongest guild in fiore. But after the games Lucy left for training because she was ashamed about loosing 2 fights. The ones agains Flare and Minerva, she thought she was weak.

"Okay." Lucy smiled and then looked out the window. She fell asleep leaning on Natsus shoulder.

"Oi, Mira. Look, they liiiiiike eachother." Happy told Mira, he was lying on Lucy's lap.

Mira could'nt help but smile and she looked through her bag and found her camera. She took a photo. "Ill definately show Erza and the others. Thanks Happy." Mira smiled again at Happy "Ill give you a fish when we get to the camp."

"Thanks Mira." Happy said and hefell asleep.

TIMESKIP

"EVERYONE WAKE UP! THE TRAINS STOPPING" Erza shouted.

"We're up" Everyone said in unison.

"Come on, we gotta grab our stuff and get ready to leave." Erza demanded.

* * *

**In the next chapter Lucy vs Erza. Who will win?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Xx**


	4. Lucy VS Erza

**Sorry, I suck at writting fights... I'll be practicing so I can write them better. Dont kill me *hides behind pillow. Oh anyone read the new chapter of Fairy Tail yet... I wanna know who this person watching Natsu is... I cant wait to find out. XD**

**Sorry... But, please review. Would like to know how my story is going so far. Xx**

* * *

"This place hasn't changed at all." Lucy said, looking around.

"I heard that they rebuilt the bath house." Erza said. "Okay, Master booked 3 cabins. Which means 4 people per cabin. So we dont choose I put 4 of each number in this hat. Pick a piece of paper and thats the cabin your staying in for a month." She walked along and everyone grabbed a peice of paper and looked at there number and then walked to there cabin.

* * *

**Cabin One- ****Wendy, Juvia, Elfman and Mystogan.**

**Cabin Two- ****Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Laxus.**

**Cabin Three- ****Gray, Mira, Cana and Erza.**

* * *

**CABIN TWO- NORMAL P.O.V**

"Why did I get stuck with you three idiots." She whispered. She chose the bed closest to the door.

"What'd you say Bunny-girl. Im the most normal one here." Gajeel said. Lucy and Natsu started laughing while Laxus just sat on his bed with his legs crossed pouting.

"You... normal." Natsu struggled to say. He fell on the floor. He finally stopped when Gajeel hit him in the stomach knocking him out.

"Gajeel. Please dont do that." Lucy said. "If any of you fight, I will finish it myself." she said with an evil glare. Then picked up Natsu and put him on his bed. "Whats the time?" the blonde asked.

"Uhh, its around 12. So, we better get started on our training." Laxus said and stood up and left the cabin.

"Well, he was eager to leave. He might not like sharing a cabin with you two idiots." Lucy smirked, then left the cabin leaving an angry Gajeel and a knocked out Natsu. Gajeel just left after standing there for a few minutes. After awhile Natsu woke up.

"Huh, where'd everyone go?" Natsu said with a confused look on his face. "Oh right, Gajeel knocked me out. He's going to pay" he stood up and ran out of the cabin.

**TRAINING FIELD **

"I guess everyones here." Erza said when Natsu finally showed up.

"Hey Erza, why dont we start with you and Lucy's fight. I wanna know who'll win. I wanna see how much stronger she's gotten." Gray said.

"Okay, I forgot about that. Come on Lucy." Erza replied.

"Uhh, okay Erza." Lucy said, they both walked to the open field and every sat down to watch. Erza equipted a sword and ran to Lucy. She swang at a her but Lucy disapeared with a bolt of lightning. She appeared behind Erza. "You'll have to do better than that Erza." she whispered. Erza turned around and Lucy jumped back. Erza charged at her again and Lucy blocked with her arm a loud sound could be heard. "That was close." Lucy said. Erza eyes widened when her sword shattered and noticed that Lucy's arm was covered in metal scales.

"So you can use scales huh? This going to be a tough fight." she sighed. The summoned two swords and then charged at Lucy again. Lucy jumped back again but she wasnt fast enough, one of Erza swords scratch her arm.

"You got me Erza. Your the first one to do that in a long time." Lucy said. "But this fight is over. ELEMENTAL DRAGON ROAR!" (**Authors Note: This roar consists of every element. Like fire, water, earth, air etc...) **The attack hit Erza and she was knocked out. "OMG, sorry Erza. Ill heal you." Lucy paniced and started to heal her. She lost a bit of her magic energy but all of Erzas injuries were gone and she was back to normal. "Erza, for pay back you get one free hit." Lucy said than closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but instead was embraced with Erzas arms.

"Im glad, you've gotten stronger Lucy. I barely touched you." She whispered. They both turned around to the rest of the group and saw everyone with there jaws touching the ground. Erza and Lucy looked at eachother than started laughing.

"Lucy, you are strong. I would never be able to take down Erza that easily." Gray shouted.

"She's manly." Was all Elfman had to say.

"AYE!" Happy said happily. Lucy smiled.

"NOW WHOSE NEXT COMEON!" Lucy shouted. Leaving everyone shaking, they ran off apart from Laxus and Mystogan who just walked following them calling them idiots. Lucy couldn't help but laugh along with Erza.

"Wow Lucy. I dont think they'll be picking a fight with you anymore." Erza laughed. Lucy pouted.

**AT THE BEACH (WHERE EVERYONE RAN TO)**

"She made defeating Erza look easy." Wendy said.

"Yeah, shes... a real man." Elfman replied.

"Well, then we have a chance of becoming the number one guild right. No-one could beat Erza, but now Lucy can." Happy cheered.

"AYE!" Everyone said in unison.

"We can do this and Gildarts will finally come back. That'll be great right Cana." Natsu shouted. Cana just nodded in reply with small smile.

"We finally found you guys." Erza said. Everyone jumped a little when they saw Lucy.

"Come on, only Laxus and Mystogan isnt scared." Lucy sighed. "So, Natsu, Gajeel. Are you going to fight in the cabins again." Lucy smirked, taking advantage of the situation.

"Y-yeah. We wont fight a-at all. W-we promise." Natsu and Gajeel said. Lucy just laughed again.

"Well, are we going to start training now. It's getting late so we might only be able to get a few hours done today." the blonde said. Everyone nodded. 'Wow, am I like the new Erza.' Lucy smiled at the thought.

The training for the day went quicker than expected, they fought against eachother to practice there skills afterwards Wendy and Lucy would heal them all. After training they all went to the bath houses, of course the girls and boys bathed seperatley well, Happy bathed with the girls again.

"This bath is amazing." Lucy said, while relaxing in the hot water.

"Yeah." a couple other girls agreed.

"Happy, why are you here?" Wendy asked.

"Because, im a cat." he replied.

"Juvia is embarrassed." Juvia said while hidding behind a rock.

"Its okay Juvia. Its just us girls." Cana said then started drinking again.

"The bath is as amazing as you guys told me." Mira sighed in relief.

"I feel like someone is watching us." Lucy said. She stood up and looked around the area and sniffing the air.

"Well, if you feel like someones watching us why are you standing?" Erza asked.

"Woops!" Lucy immediantly sat down with a flushed face. "But I know someones watching us. Hang on" Lucy grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her then ran to the door. She looked left and right sniffed the air the started walking left.

"Wait isnt that the way to the guys bath?" Wendy paniced.

"PERVERTS!" Lucy shouted. The girls sweatdropped.

"She found them and there dead. Were not going to win this year with everyone dead." Happy cried.

"She isnt going to kill them. She is just punishing them..." Erza looked down at the water when she heared glass shatter and stuff hitting the walls. Wendy, Mira and Juvia would jump a little everyone time something hit the wall and they had a sorry pity look on their faces. When the noise finally stopped Lucy finally came back into the bath like nothing happened.

"Uhh... Lucy. Didnt you go a little overboard." Mira asked.

"Nah, they deserved it. That teaches them from spying on us girls." Lucy smiled.

"You hurt my Gray-sama." Juvia cried. Lucy laughed.

"Well, I am getting out now. Im going to sleep. I feel a little tired for some reason." Lucy grabbed her towel and went to the changing rooms and got dressed.

"For some reason... She just beat the crap out of the 6 strongest guys in out guild." Cana sighed along with the other girls. "Well, I am getting out to."

**LUCY P.O.V**

"That was relaxing. I cant wait to get to bed." I said. I was walking to the cabin I was staying in along with Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus. "They're gonna kick my ass because of what I just did." I sighed. I opened the door, I was the only one there. "Yeah, atleast I can fall asleep in peace." I climbed into bed and eventually fell asleep.

**CABIN TWO - NORMAL P.O.V **

"Owww, Lucy hurts. She sure has gotten a little stronger." Natsu said rubbing his forehead.

"A little. She took down Erza... like it was nothing." Gajeel shouted in Natsu's face.

"She's nothing. She isnt strong until she can beat me." Laxus said... Wait Laxus was starting a conversation with the two idiots.

"Laxus, Salamander couldnt beat Erza if his life depended on it, neither could I. Me and him teamed up and defeated you. Thats only two elements. She can use all elements, your lightning wont be able to touch her." Gajeel said.

"Whatever." Laxus looked in the other direction.

"Now she's the strongest dragonslayer. I was the strongest" Natsu shouted in frustration.

"Sucks to be you Salamander. Also, I WAS THE STRONGEST!" Gajeel shouted in Natsu's face. Then felt pain on his head. He looked, it was Lucy.

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!" Lucy shouted.

"Okay, jeez." Gajeel said and put his on the pillow. This going to be a long month. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"S-sorry, Luce." Natsu said then did the same a Gajeel. Lucy looked at Laxus, he was already asleep. She sighed.

**CABIN ONE - NORMAL P.O.V**

"Are you guys okay. She really did a number on you." Wendy said as she was healing Elfman and Jellal.

"We didnt even peak, it was just Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel and Gray." Elfman said. "It isnt manly to peak on girls while there in the bath."

"Sucks to be Lucy. She is sharing a cabin with Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel." Wendy said.

"GRAY-SAMA" Juvia cried.

"Well, lets get some rest. Were doing more training tomorrow." Jellal said.

They nodded and they all fell asleep after awhile.

**CABIN THREE - NORMAL P.O.V**

"Why did I get stuck in a cabin with a bunch of girls." Gray whined to himself.

"Tough luck Gray. But I feel sorry for Lucy, she sharing a cabin with Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel." Mira said in a sad voice.

"Yeah, why dont we make a switch tomorrow." Erza said.

"Thats a good idea." Gray said.

"You know you'll be sharing a cabin with Natsu." Erza glared at him. "That means no fighting."

"Y-yes... Erza." Gray replied. After that everyone went to sleep.

* * *

**Please inform me on any mistakes. Oh and any ideas for new chapters, it'll be appreciated. I might have the next chapter up in a few days. **

**Review or PM. Xx**


	5. Training Complete

**The last chapter with the training. So next chapter is when the Magic Games start... I hope you like this chapter. **

**Review or PM. Xx**

**Sorry I took a long time to update. I've been busy with school assignments. **

* * *

NATSU P.O.V

_"Hey, Luce. Where are... you going?" I asked trying to catch my breath. "If you going... on a mission, why are you going alone?" _

_"Oh Natsu, Im not going on a mission..." She said. My heart stopped for a second._

_"WHAT YOUR LEAVING FAIRY TAIL. I WONT LET YOU!" I shouted. 'she isnt going to leave Fairy Tail, no way.'_

_"No no no no... Im not leaving. I going to train, I'll be back in a few years. I promise." She looked at me with a sad expression. It looked like she was about to cry._

_"Why... Why are you going to go and train?" I said, I was unconsiously walking closer to her._

_"I want to become stronger. I want to be able to protect everyone, it hurts me being useless. I depend on my spirits. I cant do anything with out them. Like when I was versing Minerva, she stole my keys and I couldn't do anything. I was..." she explained but interupted her with a hug and the tears came. "Natsu..."_

_"You not useless. You protected me once remember, when I almost fell of Grimore Hearts ship you grabbed my hand just in time. I could have died. Thats only one of the few times, Lucy." I said, I tightened the hug. I burried my face in her hair, 'Oh, how much I will miss this smell' I thought. She hugged back, I could feel the tears dripping on my shoulder. "You dont have to cry, it hurts me to see you like this." I whispered._

_"Natsu... I will miss you. I promise, I will come back. I will be stronger aswell." she said. _

_"Okay. You'll miss your train. You should go, Luce... I will miss you to." I whispered into her ear. I could tell she was blushing, this made me smile a little. She let go of her hug and we said good byes. "Lucy, I love you." I said when the trains doors closed._

I looked at Lucy when she was trying to teach Wendy.

"What are you looking at Natsu?" a voice asked me from behind. It made me jump a little because I was lost in thought. It was none other than Mira.

"Oh, I was just seeing how good Wendy's training was going." I replied.

"So, how is it going. Should'nt you be training to?" Mira asked.

"The trainings going good. Lucy's helping her alot. She has improved a little in just 3 hours, Im just taking a break for now." I said.

"That's good. I would like to see how much stronger she'll be when the month is over." she smiled. "When is she going to be training you?"

"Oh, in two weeks. She'll be training us one week at a time. Next week is Gajeel though" I pouted. I knew Mira saw the jealousy in me.

"Okay... Bye Natsu, see you later." She walked off. I waved a goodbye.

'How will I tell her. Wait, what if she doesn't return her feelings... Natsu you idiot think...' I thought then I started punching the ground. Not realising I was getting the attention of everyone that was training.

"What exactly are doing Natsu?" Erza asked with a confused look on her face. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Uhhh... I was training. I was seeing how many punches I could go until my fists started hurting." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Natsu, your such a weirdo." Gray stated.

"Atleast I am wearing clothes!" I yelled back.

"CRAP! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Gray said and threw his arms up in the air with frustration. With that I fell back to the floor because of laughing so hard.

"Your, the w-weirdo. You didnt...even know you were...p-practically naked." I struggled to say between my laughs.

"What'd you say flame breath." Gray said hitting his head against mine. Man that hurt.

"I said your a weirdo that didn't even know he was practically naked... Do I need to say it again" I said then I bashed my forehead against his.

"Are you guys fighting?" Erza asked. My and Gray jumped up and we had our arms around eachothers shoulders.

"N-no... Were getting along like good friends do." Gray replied.

"Aye..." Is all I could say. I heard everyone laugh a little and Lucy and Laxus just call us idiots. I just sat down again and continued

TIMESKIP... (5 DAYS BEFORE GRAND MAGIC GAMES) CABIN THREE - NORMAL P.O.V

"I think theres something on Natsu's mind." Cana stated then continued drinking.

"I wonder what it is..." Erza said. She looked at Mira who was smiling. "Why are you smiling like that, Mira."

"I think he likes her." Mira said.

"Mira, I said we will deal with this after the Grand Magic Games." Erza explained.

"Yeah, we only have a few days till we leave right." Mira said with an excited look on her face. "I also couldn't help but notive Lucy when she was against staying with us."

FLASHBACK

_"Hey Lucy. We were wondering if you would like to switch places with Gray." Mira asked._

_"Well, if those 4 are together whose going to stop them from destroying the place. I need to stay here or that will happen."_ _Lucy replied._

_"Oh, your right. But are you sure you want to stay with them 3?" Cana said._

_"Yeah, I am fine. I could always beat them to a pulp if they start fighting." Lucy smiled._

_"If you insist." Erza commented. Then the 3 walked off. Lucy smiled. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yeah, but it was her desicion. She can do what she wants... I really dont want to get in a fight with her..." Erza trembled at the thought... Wait Erza was scared?

'I guess even Erza can be scared of someone.' Gray thought.

"Okay. Lights off. Lets get some sleep." Erza demanded.

TIMESKIP - TRAIN STATION AT CROCUS NORMAL P.O.V

"I dont want to ride another train again..." Natsu, Lucy and Gajeel said at the same time.

"Natsu, you always say that." Happy said.

"You guys are so pathetic." Gray commented.

"What did you say." Lucy asked with veins popping out.

"N-nothing. Im sorry." Gray said. Everyone laughed.

"So, when does the games start?" Wendy asked looking at Erza.

"Tomorrow. We need to go to our hotel first. Come on. Oh and our teams have to stay at the same room." Erza stated. Some people sighed while Juvia cried with not being able to be with Gray. We all walked to the hotel and went to our rooms. Gray and Wendy left to explore the city.

LUCY P.O.V

"Hey Luce. Wanna go for a walk?" Natsu asked, he looked excited. I just nodded with small smile. "Awesome." he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"So, where are we going Natsu?" I asked.

"Were just looking around. You havent been here for 6 years no?" Natsu replied.

"No, I actually have been watching you guys compete for 2 years. Thats when I returned remember?" I said with a little laugh.

"Oh... But still. You didnt go around the whole city right?" Natsu asked again.

"No, I didnt." I smiled at the end. 'he is so cute when he smiles.' I thought.

"So come on... Lets go." the pinkette dragged me across the whole city. Before we knew it, it was 10pm. We had to go back before Erza scolded us so we went back to see we were the only ones there. We had a shower each and when I got out I saw Natsu asleep. It made me smile. I realise Gray and Happy were asleep aswell. I wonder when Erza is going to come back. Right on cue she walkedd in the door with Wendy and Carla. I said goodnight and went to sleep.

NORMAL P.O.V

"They are all so cute when they are sleeping." Wendy said smiling.

"Yeah, well you should get some seep Wendy. We have to get up early tomorrow." Erza said. Then got into bed after turning the lights off. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Wendy said already falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Its not the best chapter... Sorry. **


	6. Grand Magic Games

**Sorry for late update again. I apologise. The magic games begin in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy. Xx**

* * *

Chapter 6

LUCY P.O.V

"ITS 12AM DAY ONE OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES HAS BEGUN." I voice yelled. I fell out of bed when I heard it. 'What a rude wake up call...' I sighed then rubbed the back of my head. "THIS IS THE PRELIMINARY ROUNDS. THERE WAS 108 TEAMS WHO ENTERED SO WE HAVE TO GET RID OF 100. THE FIRST EIGHT TEAMS TO REACH THE ENTRANCE WILL PARTICIPATE IN THE TOURNAMENTS, ALL OF YOUR TEAM MEMBERS MUST BE PRESENT. THIS IS SKY LABYRINTH. YOU MAY NOW START!" I heard a loud bang. I quickly got dress along with the others while he was announcing what was going on.

"Happy! Take me above the labyrinth so I can see were the entrance is. Everyone else stay here" I demanded. He nodded and took me up in the air. I found the entrance and told Happy to take me back down to the ground "Eveyone hold onto me." I said. Everyone looked confused. "JUST DO IT ALREADY." I yelled. They touched my hands or other body parts. I used my teleportation technique and appeared infront of the entrance.

"Wow, only 40 seconds... That breaks the record. Your the first ones here. Fairy Tail Team A" Mato said.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu said then hugged me.

"Please let go Natsu. We have to hurry up and get in." I sighed then we walked in to the arena. We took our seats and waited for the others to come in. We waited for half an hour and all the teams arrived.

NORMAL P.O.V

"The 8 teams have arrived at the arena. In 8th place Quatro Ceburas, 7th Mermaid Heel, 6th Raven Tail, 5th Lamia Scale, 4th Blue Pegasus, 3rd Fairy Tail Team B, 2nd Sabertooth and in 1st place Fairy Tail Team A!" Mato announced. "Fairy Tail's Team A broke the record with 40 seconds." The crowd went silent with surprise then cheered. The Sabertooth guild was shocked there record was only 3 minutes even with Rufus' Memory Make magic. "You may all return to you hotels and get some sleep."

"How could they make it that quick. Could it be that blonde girl?" Orga asked.

"Maybe, we need to watch out for her. She may be that member everyones been talking about. You know, I heard she is apparently the one of the few strongest in the guild. I heard she is also stronger then Salamander and the red head. I also heard that she is a Dragonslayer and no ordinary one of that. " Minerva replied.

"She cant be that special. She hasn't participated in the games before. She might be weaker then Natsu and Erza. Wherever you heard that from is wrong. How could she be that strong." Sting said.

"Natsu defeated us by him self so he is strong. If she is stronger then him and Erza I dont want to know what she is capable of, but... She has a strange magical energy force. Its threatening but the calming at the same time. I wonder whats with her. Im sure you can sense it to Sting. I know your not that much of an idiot." Rogue said. The rest of his team members looked at him. "We should get back. Im tired." He added then turned around and started to walk.

LUCY'S P.O.V

"Goodnight Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy and Carla." I said smiling than put my head to my pillow and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight." Everyone said in unison. I smiled, then sleep took over.

TIMESKIP - MORNING

I felt something warm and hugged it to bring it closer to me. "So warm" I murmured. I opened one eye to notice Natsu was there. Then the other eye opened... 1 ... 2 ... 3 "NATSU GET OUT OF MY BED!" I shouted pushing him of my bed. I looked around the room to see everyone staring at us. "Sorry for waking you guys up." I said laughing at the end.

"Its okay." Erza said. "We have to leave in half an hour anyways."

"Okay, so I guess I did a good thing anyways." I said nervously. I got up and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and got dressed. I was wearing my dark blue denim jeans with my black combat boots and my pink singlet, ontop of that I was wearing my black hoodie to put over my hide my face. "Im ready. Lets go."

"Yep. Lets go." Erza agreed. We walked to the arena, Natsu was saying how he was going to kick but then him and Gray started fighting but it soon stopped after me and Erza shot our glared at them.

"Im a little nervous guys..." Wendy whispered. I put my hand on her shoulder, I smiled at her.

"It'll be okay Wendy. When its your turn to fight, you'll kick ass with the techniques I tought you. That God Slayer wouldnt even be able to counter these ones. These are techniques the Sky Dragon, Grandinee. From what I know she is one of the strongest dragons I know." I encouraged her and she smile back and said thank you. Wendy was the only one I had told about my training of the dragons and my ultimate secret. Only the master, Wendy and that bastard (**Authors Note: He isnt anyone from the guild. It'll be revealled who it is later on in the story**.) knows about it. We walked in to see we were a little late. But we just let it slide, it wasn't that big of a deal... right?

"NOW THAT ALL OF THE TEAMS HAVE ARRIVE WE MAY NOW START THE GAMES. ONE PERSON FROM EACH TEAM CAN YOU STEP FORWARD." Mato said.

Fairy Tail A - Wendy

Fairy Tail B - Laxus

Sabertooth - Rogue

Lamia Scale - Jura

Mermaid Heel - Kagura

Quatro Cebarus - Rocker

Raven Tail - Alexi

Blue Pegasus - Eve

"THIS GAME IS MANHUNT. YOU HAVE TO SEARCH FOR EACH OPPONENT THROUGHOUT THE CITY. THERE WILL BE HUNDREDS OF CLONES OF EVERYONE ELSE. IF YOU HIT THE WRONG PERSON YOU LOOSE A POINT IF YOU HIT THE RIGHT ONE YOU GAIN ONE. YOU MAY NOW START." He said. Once he said start clones appeared and started walking around.

"Hang on this is the same as 6 years ago." I commented. Erza nodded in agreement. We sat and watched for half an hour. We were coming first, I was proud of Wendy. The other Fairy Tail team was coming second. I was happy for Laxus aswell. Sabertooth was coming third though. I smiled at the thought. The one on one battle's started first it was Gray against Lyon from Lamia Scale . The fight went for the whole 30 minutes so it was a tie. We got 5 points but it was still okay cause we were still coming first. I gave Gray a thumbs up and then continued to watch the fights. The next one was Orga from sabertooth and Braccus from quatro cebarus. Orga obviously won. Then next was Mira against Millianna from Mermaid Heel. Mira won using her Satan Soul. The last fight of the day was Ren form Blue Pegasus against Flare from Raven Tail. Ren won of course.

"DAY ONE IS NOW OVER. YOU MAY NOW LEAVE." Mato announced. Then he disapeared. I got up from my seat and started walking to the hotel. As I walked I noticed some stares from the other guilds. I was a little nervous because they noticed it was me... Not who I was, the strongest in the guild. I guess they just didnt believe I was in the Grand Magic Games. I saw some people shake in fear, I guess they were hoping they didnt have to fight against me. I havent lost a fight since the Grand Magic Games 6 years ago. I know that year we came second and all. But if I had won those fights, we would've come first. But I guess from one of the weakest wizards in the guild to the strongest in a matter of 4 or 5 years is pretty good. I just want our guild to be the best again. Cana would be happy because her father would come back and he would become master. It would be good for Makarov because he needs to retire soon. I wasnt listening to what the others were talking about, I was thinking about my own problems. 'I have to visit them soon. They might be worried its been a little over a month' I thought. Then I sighed causing everyone to look at me in confusion. I just ignored it and continued walking.

"Hey Luce. Whats wrong... You seem down about something?" Natsu asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Nothings wrong. I was just thinking thats all." I replied. I looked forward to see the hotel in view. "Beat you there Natsu" I said than started running. I noticed him just behind me than I sensed something and stopped. This caused him to crash into me and make us fall over. He landed on top of me.

"Why'd you stop all of a sudden?" He asked.

"I... Im sorry." I said nervously. 'What is he doing here...' I thought angrily. Natsu got up and lend me a hand. We walked to the hotel, I noticed the others were a few meters behind us. 'What the hell is he doing here. Does he have a death wish? He shouldn't be here.' I thought again.

"Whats wrong? You seen angry about something?" Natsu asked. He looked worried.

"Uhh, no there's nothing wrong. Sorry for making you worry." I smiled at him. He didnt look convinced but let it slide. We walked into the hotel room and I had a shower and went to bed afterwards. I woke up it was 2:24am, I looked around the room. Everyone else was asleep. 'They would be happy to see me. But first I need to find him.' I got up and got changed into casual clothes. I snuck out the door and walked down the street. 'Where are you' I thought.

"Its been awhile... Lucy." A voice said. I turned around, it was him. When I saw him my mood changed to pissed off straight away. "Whats with that look." he laughed.

"Stay away from me. I told you last time, I didnt want to see your face ever again." I replied rudely.

"Thats not a way a princess should act. Right?" he smiled at the end. "They should be polite."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know... Just looking around. You should come visit once and awhile. You know how worried the dragons get... Especially that Igneel. He thinks you and Natsu are going become an item. But we both now, you were born to marry me not him." He said then walked next to me. "See you later." He disappeared. I fell to my knees and punched the ground. 'Natsu... I love you not him. If only you loved me. We could be together and Ill be able to show you were Igneel is. Why did you have to sign that contract mum. I'd rather be dead than marry that jerk.' I thought. 'Curse you...'

* * *

**Who is he? You'll find out in the next chapter... Maybe. :3**

**Review or PM. Inform me on any mistakes. Xx**


	7. She Loves Me?

**New Chapter. Hope you enjoy. Xx**

* * *

NATSU P.O.V

I woke up to sneek in Lucy's bed again... But she wasnt there. "Where is she?" I whispered. "GUYS LUCY'S GONE MISSING!" I shouted waking up everyone.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT ITS LIKE 2:30 IN THE DAMN MORNING!" Gray shouted hitting me on the head. Which caused a fight between us to which Erza stopped quickly.

"Okay, Natsu. Why did you wake us up?" Erza asked. I looked at her in confusion then it came to me.

"Oh... Lucy's missing. She isnt in her bed." I said pointing to the bed next to me.

"She'll be back. I know she wouldn't leave because she promised me." Happy said, he was still half asleep. I was still worried.

"Im going to go look for her. Ill be back." I commented walking out the door. I walked down the stairs. "Where could she be..." I whispered to my self. I sniff the air to try and find her smell. She isnt far from here, she is just outside? "I wonder why she went outside. I guess she couldn't sleep." I open the door slightly to see a man talking to her. I was to focused on who he was to even listen to what he was saying. _Why is he here... In crocus. More importantly why is he talking to Lucy_. I saw him walking closer to her but I couldn't move my legs to protect her. How pathetic. He whispered something in her ear then disappeared. Lucy collapsed to the ground. I was in to much shock to do anything I am surprised he didnt kill her and all I could do was listen to what she was saying.

"Natsu... I love you not him. If only you loved me. We could be together and Ill be able to..." she started talking quieter "...sign that contract mum. I'd rather be dead than marry that jerk." She stopped talking... I couldnt hear her properly, then I noticed she was crying. I walked up her, _I cant believe she loves me. I dont know why she thinks I dont love her_.

"Lucy... Are you okay? You dont have to cry whats wrong." I hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and her crying settled down. She looked at me. "Lucy.. Whats wrong?" She shook her head I could tell she really didnt want to talk about it. But one thing that was on my mind is why the hell he was here. "Come on Lucy its late. Ill take you back to the hotel." I said then lifted her up bridal style, she wrapped her arms around my neck crying. I walked up the stairs to our room. Everyone was asleep already, I put her down on her bed and turned around to go to my bed. But something grabbed my shirt, it was Lucy. "Lucy, What-"

"Natsu. I down wanna be alone. Can you sleep with me tonight." She said looking at the ground. I smiled.

"Okay. Lucy, just dont scould me in the morning." I said climbing into her bed. She fell asleep within minutes with her arms around me and her head on my chest. "You fell asleep fast." he laughed a little then wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

LUCY P.O.V FLASHBACK (1 YEAR AGO)

_"Lucy, you know you have to come and visit soon. All the dragons are worried about you. Also you need to return to become my wife." the black wizard said._

_"Zeref... I would never marry you. Who in there right mind would. I love Natsu and I always will. I would never ever love you." I shouted. _

_"Well, its not your choice to marry me or not. Your mother signed a contract. She wouldn't appreciate it if you didnt listen to her right?" he smirked. _

_"Just stay away from me. That contract doesn't apply to me till I am 25. I am 22 at the moment so if I get married or engaged in the next 3 years that contract is cancelled. I will find someone and Ill be happy with them. They'll make me happy then you ever will." I yelled. _

_"Whatever. Im off now. Bye princess." He disappeared after that._

FLASHBACK END

I woke up to notice I was latched onto Natsu. I was about to hit him then I remembered lastnight and my face heated up. Then I smiled and hugged him tighter. "I see your awake." I jumped a little at the sudden voice. I looked up at Natsu and smiled.

"Morning Natsu."

"Morning Luce." I heard someone clear there throat and looked to see Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla and a very red Wendy. I immediatly let go off Natsu and jumped out of bed.

"Morning guys." I laughed in embarrassment. I could tell my face was redder then before.

"Mira's going to love me. She's going to give me alot of fish." Happy said evily while looking at a camera and flew off.

"He is so dead. HAPPY!" I said running after him.

NATSU'S P.O.V

"So Natsu... What was that about?" Gray said nudging my shoulder. I could see the smile on his face.

"Shut up perv. I was just helping her. She was upset lastnight so I brought her back here and she didnt want to be alone. So thats it." I said crossing my arms.

"You sure that's all that happened. She didnt kick you out of bed like usual." Erza asked. I could see her smile. It was creeping my out.

"Yeah. Now stop bugging me about it. It was just a friend and helping out another friend." I replied walking of. _Lucy..._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Ill try make the next on longer. **

**Please review and PM. Xx**


	8. Natsu's Feelings

**Im so sorry I didnt update. I was busy with school work. But I am on school holidays at the moment so I'll probably update more often in the next 2 weeks. I have no assignments for a while so I will be able to work on this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy this chapter I tried to make it long, I got up to 1,862 words. There is more Nalu in this chapter. Xx Oh and I couldn't think of anything for the Grand Magic Games so I just used the events that are being used at the moment. **

**Oh I also added a Sabertooth part to this chapter. ~ 10.2.12**

**Reveiw or PM. Xx**

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V

"DAY TWO OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES HAS BEGUN AND TODAY WE ARE STARTING OFF WITH THE BATTLES. FIRST UP IS FAIRY TAIL B'S JUVIA VS LAMIA SCALES SHERRY." Mato said.

"GO JUVIA!" Many of Fairy Tails members shouted. I looked around to see Natsu staring off into space. I walked up to him and waved my hand infront of his face.

"Natsu... Natsu..." I said. He didnt move. I put my hand through my hair and sighed. "BOO!" I said in his ear coursing him to jump and snap back into reality. "Finally."

"Oh. Sorry Lucy. What did you want?" Natsu asked looking at me with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Nothing... You were just staring off into space. Come on, lets watch Juvia's fight." I said grabbing his hand to pull him to the balcony to watch the fight. I could tell Natsu wasn't watching the fight, instead he was looking at me. _Thats strange... He isn't interested in watching the fight._

"Natsu... Why are you staring at me your not even watching the fight." I said, still watching the fight. I could see in the corner of my eye that he blushed. I laughed a little.

"No reason. I was just thinking..." He said then immediatly turned to see how the fight was going. It ended with Juvia winning.

"NEXT UP BLUE PEGASUS' EVE VS MERMAID HEELS BETH." In the end Eve won. _I hope I get to fight today... I dont want to do nothing again._ "RAVEN TAILS FLARE VS QUATRO CERBERUS BRACCUS" Braccus won obviously. "THE LAST BATTLE OF THE DAY SABERTOOTHS STING EUCLIFFE VS FAIRY TAIL A'S NATSU DRAGNEEL" _I guess I dont get to fight today... _I sighed.

"Good luck Natsu." I said hugging him.

"Thanks Lucy." he replied hugging back. I let go and watched him walk away. _Good luck. _I watched the fight by the looks of it Natsu was going to win. The fight went on for about 15 minutes and in the end Natsu won. I watch Natsu as he walked up to where we were. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Congrates Natsu!" I said. I put my nose to his neck and I smelt him... _Wait why was I smelling him... But he smells so good. _I felt his nose touch my neck, I could tell he was smelling me to. I couldn't help but blush a little. Then I realised we have been hugging for a long time. I let go and smiled at him, my teeth were showing and you could see my canines. Trust me they took a while to get used to. "That fight was amazing, Natsu. I loved it."

"Thanks Lucy." he said using his signature grin. "Hey Erza, can I go out next. Please." I asked.

"Sure Lucy, but be careful." Erza replied. I laughed a little and thanked her. I walked to a seat to wait for the pumkin head to announce the event. It ended up being a 10 minute wait. _I wonder what the event is going to be._"MAY THE MEMBERS FROM EACH GUILD PLEASE STEP FOWARD." I stood up and teleported down. I looked at the other mages that were walking down. _So theres Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, Jura from Lamia Scale, Orga... from Sabertooth, Cana from the other Fairy Tail team, Milliana from Mermaid Heel, Obra from Raven Tail and Novally from Quatro Cerberus. What an interesting bunch. _I crossed my arms and smirked. Then I put one hand to cover my mouth and laughed a little. _I wonder what type of event this is. _I though. I saw Milliana and waved, her eyes widened.

"Lu-chan, is that you." Milliana screamed in excitment. I smiled and nodded in reply, she ran up to me and hugged me. "I heard that you left Fairy Tail to train. I havent seen you in years. Your hair has grown heaps." Its true my hair reached down to my waist now and I have white highlights aswell. I wear to down I dont have to side pony tail thing anymore. I dont wear the same attire anymore either, today I am wearing a light blue singlet with a white jacket and dark blue jeans with black lace up boots. I guess I have matured alot to. I saw the other mages looking at us, then Hibiki made a move and I face palmed. I also saw Jura, I guess I finally meet them, _its been 6 years wait 13. Forgot about the timeskip._ I waved and smiled at him.

"So Lucy your doing this event to." a voice said and I turned around. It was Cana and it didnt surprise me that she had a bottle of alchohol in her hand, I sighed. I nodded in reply. "Your definately gonna win this, especially if you can beat Erza and not come out with a scatch this'll probably be a peice of cake." she said, I looked as the some of the other mages jaws drop. I laughed, man there looks are priceless.

"Y-you can... beat Erza. Woah" I heard Milliana say. I nodded with a smile. I looked at the pumpkin head as he was waiting patiently.

"TODAY'S EVENT IS CALLED PANDEMONIUM! THE CASTLE WHERE THE MONSTERS NEST, WITHIN THE TEMPLE THERE ARE 100 MONSTERS. THE MONSTERS ARE ACTUALLY MAGICAL TOOLS THAT WE HAVE CREATED, SO THEY WONT ATTACK THE AUDIENCE. THERE ARE FIVE LEVELS OF POWER; D, C, B, A, AND S! S BEING THE TOUGHEST AND D BEING THE WEAKEST. ALTHOUGH THE D LEVELED MONSTERS ARE PRETTY STRONG. ONE PERSON FROM EACH GUILD WILL CHOOSE A NUMBER OF MONSTERS TO DEFEAT, THE MONSTERS ARE CHOSEN AT RANDOM." Mato explained. I listened and thought this was probably a chance to show of my skills. I smiled when I thought that. "CHOOSE A STICK OUT THIS BOX AND YOU'LL GO ONE BY ONE IN THAT ORDER. EACH STICK HAS THE NUMBER 1 TO 8." I grabbed a stick and lucky me I got number 1. I smirked. This was my chance, I can take on all 100 of these monsters. "HOW MANY MONSTERS WILL YOU TAKE ON?" He asked.

"100, Ill take on all of them." I heard people from the audience gasp.

"Are you sure you wa-" I interupted him.

"Yes. I mean it cant be that hard. There just monsters, not like I am going to die that easily." I said while walking to the entrance of the huge temple. I looked up to where Natsu was and smiled a him. I could see he had a worried expression on his face. I looked forward and cracked my knuckles and my neck. "Okay, bring it on." I whispered to myself and opened the door to the castle and walked to the middle of the room. I looked around and saw red, yellow and blue glowing eyes. I saw most of the monster run at me but I used my magic and they were sent back to the other side of the room. I just stood there and more charged at me. I closed my eyes and took a breath. I used my iron dragon sword and increased my speed. I cut the heads of most of the monsters while others I sent across the room. _So far so good, not a scratch. _I returned to the middle of the room in which seem like a second. I quickly looked around. _Okay, Just a little over 20 to go. _I took another deep breath "I THOUGHT THESE MONSTERS WERE TOUGH. I HAVENT EVEN BROKEN A SWEAT." I shouted then sighed. I used my speed again but this time my hands were engulfed with a golden light. I was using my holy dragon slaying magic now. I punch the monsters either on the head or the stomach. I returned to the middle of the room. "All done." I sighed again. I opened the door to go outside and noticed the looks on everyone's faces, it was so quiet. I started laughing and when I finally stopped I walked up to where the rest of my team was.

"DUE TO LUCY HEARTIFILIA FINISHING OF ALL THE MONSTERS, WE NEED TO RESORT TO ANOTHER EVENT, THIS IS CALLED MPF."

SABERTOOTH - STINGS P.O.V

"Lucy Heartfilia! Didn't you like, almost kill her a few years ago?! Thats what my memory is telling me." Rufus said looking at Minerva. I looked at her and you could see a smirk form on her lips. I laughed a little.

"So she's a second generation iron dragon slayer now. (**Authors Note: **She basically only used iron dragon slaying magic, so thats why he thought that) I didnt know you could still get dragon lacrima these days." I said.

"So, she's a fake dragon slayer~ Yup" Lector said. I smirked.

"But for a fake dragon slayer she's pretty talented at using this type of magic." Rogue commented, joining the conversation.

"Fro thinks so to. ~ Ribbit." Frosch said. They all looked at Rogue, _he's been acting strange lately. Is it that feeling were getting from her? _I thought. I looked at her as she was walking back to where Natsu-san was. I watched him tackle her to the ground. _So Natsu has a girl, I though that would be the last thing on his mind. _

"It looks like she's gotten stronger though. She might even be a challenge for you and Sting, Rogue." Minerva said. That comment made me angry.

"As if. No one but Salamander-san could ever defeat Sting. ~ Yup." Lecter said.

"Gee, thanks for the reminder." I glared him. He apologised straight away and I smiled at him.

FAIRY TAIL - LUCY'S P.O.V

"THAT WAS AWESOME LUCE" Natsu shouted as he ran up to me and tackled me to the ground. I laughed a little at his reaction. He finally got off and helped me up and I walked over to Erza and she pulled my to a hug I quickly activated my iron dragon scaled to my head so I didnt have a huge headache from her armor. All you could hear was the sound of metal hitting eachother. Then I got rid of the scales and gave Gray a highfive and Wendy a hug. I watched the rest of the event they had to bring out this thing it was called MPF (Magic Power Finder) I was so happy, Fairy Tail came first and second. Some far our guild was in first place. We went to the bar when the games ended that day, tomorrow we had a day off and I was kinda glad we did because I could drink as much as I want.

NORMAL P.O.V

"I didnt know you drank Lucy." Cana gasped. Lucy looked at and raised an eyebrow. Then laughed.

"Of...course" She hiccuped "I drink..." Then she laughed and her head fell to the bar table.

"NATSU~" Mira sang which got the fire breathers attention, he was holding Gray by the collar with a fist in the air.

"WHAT! CANT YOU SEE IM IN A MIDDLE OF A FIGHT HERE!" He shouted in reply.

"Lucys passed out. Can you take her back to the hotel." Mira said with an innocent look on her face. Natsu immedietly dropped Gray on the ground and went to Lucy and picked her up bridal style and walked out of the bar, which cause alot of people to stop what they were doing and just stare. It was quiet, extremely quiet. The doors to the bar shut and everyone looked at Mira. "That was easier then I thought." Mira sighed.

WITH NATSU AND A PASSED OUT LUCY IN HIS ARMS - NATSU P.O.V

"Wow Lucy... You reek of alchohol. Who knew you were one to drink so much." I whispered to himself while looking a Lucy. She wasnt as heavy a Happy said she was, she's actually light. She beautiful, the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She is the only I have ever had these feelings for. Sure when I was younger I like Lisanna but not this much. I am obsessed with Lucy, I just wish I could tell her that I love her so much.

"N-natsu." Lucy whispered, she was still asleep. _So I have invaded her dreams. _I blushed. _She was dreaming about me. _I opened the door to the hotel room and walked to her bed and put the blankets over her cold body and I stood there and watched her sleep for a while then I yawned. I stretched and the I check if she was still asleep and then kissed her on the forehead. I went to my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Also I am so happy 65 followers. Thanks for the support. Love you all. Xx**


	9. Day Off - Part I

**I tried to update quicker, but kinda failed at that. Hahaa. This chapter is a short one, i'll try make the next one longer. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. PM or review. Xx**

**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

* * *

Chapter 9

HAPPY'S P.O.V

_I cant believe Natsu kissed her on the forehead. He would've been killed if she knew but I wont tell anyone for Natsu's sake._ I smiled. "He liiiikes her." I whispered to myself. I walked into the room and jumped on Lucy's bed and crawled up into a ball and went to sleep next to her.

TIMESKIP - MORNING - LUCY'S P.O.V

I woke up with a huge headache. _Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that much lastnight. _I sigh I sat up to only have fallen back down due to dizziness. I opened my eyes and immediently closed them with the morning light coming through the windows, atleast I noticed the pink haired idiot sitting on his bed. "N-natsu, can you please close the curtains... Im begging you." I asked.

"LUCY! YOU'RE UP." He shouted.

"Shut up please..." I said clutching my head. "Can you close the curtains already." I begged.

"Oh, sorry Luce." I could hear the sadness in his voice. "You can open your eyes, there closed now." I opened them and sighed.

"How did I get back here?" I asked curiously then checked if I still had clothes on. I sighed in relief. _Good, im not naked._

"Oh, Mira asked me to bring you back. You passed out at the bar next to Cana." My face heated up in embarrassment. _Oh god, how embarrassing._ "Are you okay Lucy. Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" he asked with a paniced tone. "I can get Wendy if you want." he started pacing around the room with a worried look on his face. I laughed then clutched my head from the dizziness.

"Im fine, Natsu. I just have a hangover. Man, I shouldn't have drunk that much." I said quietly. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Im glad you okay. You should go back to sleep to get rid of this hangover of yours. Wait, could Wendy help with this?" I looked up at him and gave him a small smile after he let go and I nodded.

"Yeah, her healing should get rid of it." Being Natsu, he used his signature grin.

"Ill be back. I will go get her." he said getting up and walking out of the room.

FLASHBACK - 2 YEARS AGO

_"Igneel, do you want me to pass on a message to Natsu for you?" I asked with a curious look._

_"No, I have nothing to say. But I know he has feelings for you Princess. I know you dont want to marry Zeref. Why dont you marry my son then, you both have feelings for eachother." the fire dragon replied. I sighed._

_"Every time I bring up Natsu, you alway say he has feelings for me. How do you know that? It could be that you just dont want me to marry Zeref. I know all hell would break loose, because if we were to have a child, who knows what they would be capable of. The offspring of the black wizard and the dragon princess...Well, if I got married I would be the queen. But just imagine it, that kid would bring chaos to the magic world. So, if Natsu does have feelings for me he would tell me eventually. I just hope he does in the next 4 years, or Ill have to tell him my feelings. I was so sad when I had to say goodbye 4 years ago. I wonder how the guilds going... Now im going on and on... Sorry Igneel." I smiled at the dragon. "Bye, ill see you when I visit next." I walked away from his volcanic cave. (__**Authors Note:**__ Remember where Igneel was during the battle of Fairy Tail when Natsu just beat Laxus.) _

FLASHBACK END

I thought about the last time I saw Igneel. _It's been two years. I guess I should visit him soon and the other dragons like, Grandeeney, Metalicana and Achnologia. _I sighed. I heard the door open, I guess Natsu is back. I sat up and saw Wendy walk around the corner with Natsu behind her. She smiled at me and got to healing me. When she finished I hugged her. "Thanks Wendy, I feel so much better now. Oh and where's the others, Gray and Erza. Oh and Happy and Carla." I asked. They looked at me.

"I dont know, they are probably just walking around the city." Wendy replied. I got up slowly and grabbed my bag. _I guess I should get dressed. _

"What's the time?" I asked.

"Uh, its 12:38." Natsu said with a serious face. My eyes widen.

"WHAT! ITS THAT LATE ALREADY!" I yelled. "I basically slept through our whole day off." I sighed.

"It's okay Luce. I stayed here with you so when you woke up we can go out together and have some fun." Natsu cheered. I blushed a little and look at the ground.

"Im sorry I wasted your time Natsu." I apologised. I looked back at him and saw he had a confused expression on his face.

"It's fine. I didn't mind. Come on, go get dressed and then we can go out." he replied. I stood up and found my bag and went to the bathroom. I chose a white off the shoulder shirt with dark blue denim jeans and my black lace up, knee high combat boots. I put on some consealer to hid my bags under my eyes and tied my hair up in a high pony tail with my fringe out. I walked out and put my bag on my bed. "Im ready. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and dragged my out of the room leaving Wendy to lock up. We walked around the city for a while and he dragged me into a resturant and we ate. He kept on bragging on and on about how much stronger I have gotten and how I could've made the Pandemonium last longer. It only took about 2-3 minutes for me to kill all of the mosters. I smiled at him and then he put a blindfold over my eyes and took me somewhere. Of course I dont know where I was going... I couldn't see anything. We finally stopped walking and he took of the blind fold and we where up a hill and there was a view of the entire city it was night time, so the city lights shone brightly. My eyes widened. "Natsu, its amazing. You can see the whole city. Where did you find this place?" I asked.

"I was just walking around. I found this place the year after you left and I've come here every year. I havent even shown Happy this place." he replied. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks for showing me this place, its amazing."

"Lucy... I..." I looked at him, his face was red_. Natsu's blushing? _He stopped talking and then hugged me. "I... I'm glad your back. I missed you so much."

"I missed you to. But Natsu, I have something to tell you." I admitted. _I have to tell him. I cant keep it from him anymore. It's killing me._ He let go of the hug and looked at me.

"What is it?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I couldn't help it. I had to. ^.^**

**Please inform me on any grammar or spelling errors. Hope you liked this chapter. Xx**

**Oh, I might take longer to update cause I am going camping in a few days. So I might have the chapter up on early Friday, if not it'll be late Sunday or sometime on Monday. Or if you're lucky maybe even tomorrow, cause I am writting it now. Xx**


	10. Day Off - Part II

**He's the new chapter. Sorry I didnt update yesterday like I said. My charger ran away from me T.T But I finally found it. XD So here it is. ****Oh I also added more to Chapter 8. **

**Hope you like this chapter. Xx **

**Review or PM. (:**

* * *

Previously

_"Thanks for showing me this place, its amazing." _

_"Lucy... I..." I looked at him, his face was red. Natsu's blushing? He stopped talking and then hugged me. "I... I'm glad your back. I missed you so much." _

_"I missed you to. But Natsu, I have something to tell you." I admitted. I have to tell him. I cant keep it from him anymore. It's killing me. He let go of the hug and looked at me._

_"What is it?" _

"Natsu... You know how I went training for 4 years and that im a dragon slayer... I didnt get lacrima or anything put into me. I trained with the dragons." I couldn't look him in the eye. I was just staring at the ground.

NATSU'S P.O.V

My eyes widen. _WHAT? She trained with... Dragons. She knows where they are and she kept it from me. Wait calm down. Maybe she kept it a secret for a reason, maybe it has to do with why Zeref was there the other night. _I thought, mentally taking in deep breaths try to calm my self down. "Natsu, im sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Because I know where Igneel and the other dragons are. I have for many years now. But you can't see him, he is in the Dragon Realm. Only dragons or royalty can enter. Thats why I know all the elements Natsu, I am the 'Dragon Princess'." My eyes widen more, if that was even possible. _Calm down Natsu... I need to calm down. _

"Lucy. I have one question. I saw him a couple on nights ago. Why was Zeref talking to you?" I asked in a serious tone. I saw her eyes widen.

"You saw me and Zeref talking. Natsu, I can explain that. It's kinda difficult actually... My mum was the Dragon Queen secretly and Zeref... he is the Dragon King. When my mum got sick she made a deal with Zeref to make sure when I was 25 I was to get married to him if I had not yet gotten engaged or married. I only have 3 years till that happens... Then I'll be forced to marry Zeref and live in the Dragon Realm and never return to the human world. If that happens I would never be able to see anyone from Fairy Tail again. I would be locked up in a world of Dragons. Never being able to see a human apart from Zeref. I would also not be able to see the person I love, ever again. If that was to happen. I-I dont k-know what I would d-do." I saw the tears start to fall from her beautiful brown eyes. The whiteness in her eyes were turning red. I hugged her once again. "The reason why he showed up was because he was reminding me of the contract and was trying to get me to visit the castle. I know if I was to visit he would lock me up in a cell where I could not use my magic at all until I was 25. Which means I would have no choice but to marry him." I felt her face bury into my chest and I felt the wetness of her tears. I rubbed her back. "Natsu, I dont want to go. I dont want to leave you... or Fairy Tail." _I dont want you to leave either. _

NORMAL P.O.V

"Lucy, I understand. Please dont cry. I don't like seeing you like this. Remember, I told you that when you left 6 years ago." Natsu felt her head move indicating a nod. He smiled and rested his chin on top of her head. After awhole she looked up at him and her chocolate brown eyes met his black ones. They just stood there for who knows how long staring into eachothers eyes, they were inches apart. They were unconsiously moving their lips towards eachother and when that gap was closed they didn't want to seperate, they wanted it to stay like that forever. But, due to the lack of oxygen they had to. "Lucy... I love you." he confessed. Lucy smiled.

"I love you too, Natsu." They both shared another kiss which was witnessed by the moon that was now in the sky and shining brightly with the stars. "I guess this means where together now. Right?" he simply nodded with his signature smile. He gave her another kiss, when they pulled apart they started walking back to the hotel, holding hands. Natsu opened the door to see no one there. "I didnt think it was this early. There probably still at the bar or around town." she said. Natsu nodded then closed the door behind them. Lucy went into the bathroom to have a shower and Natsu layed on her bed. He couldn't help but smile, he was dating the girl he loved since he layed his eyes on her, when he got to know her he couldn't help but like her even more. Sure, he acted like an ass sometimes but he loves her so much. Time passed and she walked out of the bathroom in her sleep wear. She looked at me with a small smile and got into bed. "Goodnight, Natsu." she whispered.

"Goodnight, Lucy." Natsu replied. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

NATSU P.O.V - FLASHBACK

_"Natsu, come here. I need to talk to you about something." _

_"What is it, Igneel?" I asked._

_"One day, you'll find a girl and you'll love her with all you heart. You'll want to be with her forever, you would do anything for her. You would even die for her. When and if she returns her feelings for her, you'll have to mark her as yours." _

_"Igneel, how do you mark someone?" I asked interupting him. _

_"Natsu, one day you'll know." he smiled. _

FLASHBACK END

_I finally figured it out, Igneel. But, it'll have to wait till the Grand Magic Games are over. We dont have the time to be alone, it's something we both need to talk about. _I thought with a smile. Then finally fell asleep after awhile.

* * *

**There finally together. XD Im not really good at romance scenes, I tried but I need more practice. I'll improve... I promise. T.T Please forgive me. Hahaa. **

**Review or PM. Oh and inform me on any grammar or spelling errors. (:**


	11. I Love You

**Hey guys heres the new chapter. Oh and I am back at school, I have 7 weeks left till I finish for the year... Then I am in grade 11. I can't believe it. Hahaa. Oh and sorry for the late update... Oh and guys I can't believe Lucy got arrested, I have a clue on why though. I dont know if my guess is right or not so I wont put idea's in your head... Oh also is anyone up to date on the anime... The Grand Magic Games arc is starting. I can't wait and Sting, Rogue, Lecter and Frosch were finally introduced. XD Oh and this would be the shortest chapter of them all... Dont hurt me, Gomen! T.T **

**Review or PM. Xx**

* * *

Chapter 11

NATSU'S P.O.V

"YOU GUYS ARE WHAT?" Erza said, well shouted. Mira screamed in excitment.

"Finally. If you guys didn't start dating anytime soon I would have killed someone." Cana commented. I laughed nervously.

"Natsu if you ever hurt Lucy you'll face my wrath... Got it!" Erza said pointing her blade at me. I shook and hid behind Lucy.

"I will n-never hurt Lucy. Dragons only have one partner for there whole life, I would do anything for Lucy. Even if it costs me my life." I said as I was wrapping my arms around Lucy's waist and putting my head on her shoulder. "I love her with all my heart." I looked at the others in the room and saw the girls with smile on there faces. I gave them my signature smile then looked at Lucy who had a slight blush on her face.

"Sorry to ruin the moment and everything but we have to get to the arena. Oh and Lucy and Natsu, im so glad you finally got together." Makarov said. Then all of us walked out the door, _I am so happy Lucy and I are going out. I love her, I hope she knows what we have to do when we get back to Magnolia. I'll talk to her about it later._ When we finally reached the arena we took our seats and waited for the tournement to begin.

"WELCOME TO DAY THREE OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD DAY OFF. WOULD EACH GUILD PLEASE HAVE THERE REPRESENTATIVES COME DOWN!" Mato said. For this event Gray went out aswell as Juvia from team b.

(In order of points)

Fairy Tail A- Gray Fullbuster

Sabertooth- Rufus Lohr

Lamia Scale- Lyon Bastia

Fairy Tail B- Juvia Lockser

Raven Tail- Nullpuding

Blue Pegasus- Eve

Mermaid Heel- Beth

Quatro Cerberus- Yaeger

"TODAYS EVENT IS CHARIOT...~" I zoned out from the name... I really didnt want to think about transportation. I looked at Lucy as she was turning green. _I guess she cant help it to. _

"Hey Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute?" she nooded in reply and we walked to a hallway. "Did any of the dragons tell you about marking?" I asked nervously, I really didnt want to explain it to her. She smiled.

"Yeah, of course they did. Out of all the dragons do you want to know which one told me about it?" I nodded. "It was Igneel. He really wanted us together. A bit before I left the Dragon Realm he told me. It was weird though. He was one of the last dragons who taught me their element. The first one was Metalicana, thats the reason why I use Iron Dragon Slayer magic the most. Im getting of topic now...~" She laughed at the end. I smiled.

"Okay, so I dont have to explain it to you then." She nodded, but with this time she had a blush on her face. I smiled again. "Your so cute Luce." I said messing up her hair and I looked at her and she was pouting.

"Natsu... Why'd you mess up my hair?" She asked will fixing up her hair.

"Cause I can." she sighed. Then smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips and began to walk off, but I grabbed her wrist making her stop. She turned her head and stared at me with those beautiful brown eyes. She looked confused. I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent.

"Natsu?" I opened my eyes and looked at her with a smile.

"I love you Lucy Heartphilia." I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you to Natsu...Dragneel." she giggled at the end. I place my lips on hers, I bit her bottom lip a little so I could slip my tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist while our tongues battled for dominance. I dont know how long the kiss lasted but it did until we need air. _Damn these lungs... _We looked at eachother then I felt someone watching us and looked behind Lucy to find none other than...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. Muahahaa... Sorry but i'll update this weekend, I hope... I'm not doing anything so i'll have the chance to write something, if I remember... Anyone got any idea's on who it is? **

**Review or PM. Xx**

**(P.S. I keep on forgetting to put a disclaimer when I add the chapters... I know I can edit it and all but im to lazy to. Gomen. T.T) **

**(P.P.S I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form... Hiro Mashima does. I respect him, he is amazing. I loved his other manga aswell, for you people out there who dont know what it is called... It's Rave Master.) **


	12. Your Not Weak!

**Quick update. Because I love you guys. I might update tomorrow aswell, that'll be three days in a row. Im spoiling you guys. o_O Hahaa, So here's the next chapter. Oh and the fight thing I asked you for will be in the next chapter. For who she'll be fighting, that'll be a surprise. I already have it figured out. So I dont need any more suggestions. Thanks for the help to. Xx**

**Review or PM. Xx**

**~ I do not own Fairy Tail at all, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Chapter 12

LUCY'S P.O.V

"Come on guys the battles are starting soon. You need to stop sucking eachothers faces and get over here!"

"GRAY! We were talking." Natsu shouted in reply.

"That didn't look like talking to me. Get over here before Erza kicks your asses." he said as he started walking of. Natsu and I looked at eachother and shrugged then started walking back to our team area. I walked to the edge of the balcony and crossed my arms. _I wonder if I get to fight today... _"Luce, what's up? You seem down..." Natsu asked, I could hear he was worried. I looked at him with a smile.

"Im fine, Natsu. I just hope I get to fight today." he laughed at me and I pouted again. "What~" I was interupted with a hug and I returned it.

"Your so cute Lucy."

"You said that already, Natsu." I sighed and looked up at him and let go of the hug.

"Seriously, what wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Natsu. Im just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." I said with a reasuring smile and walked away._ I can sense him, he's around here somewhere._ I was walking down the hall when I came to a sudden stop. "Why are you here?" I asked in the darkest tone possible.

"Well, I heard that your dating Natsu now. I guess Igneel was right... But I could always change that and you know... Kill him." that last comment made me very mad. I turned around and death stared him, if looks could kill... he would definately be dead.

ZEREF'S P.O.V

I saw her eyes turn crimson red. _I guess that last comment made her angry, serves her right for being selfish. _"If I remember, you told me years ago that you thought Natsu was the only who could destroy you. Now your saying your going to kill him..."

"Oh I still know Natsu is the only one who could destroy me... Not even you, the Dragon Princess could kill me. Your far to weak." I could see the anger in her eyes. I was provoking her.

"THAT'S IT. I AM OVER YOU SHIT ZEREF! IF YOU DONT LEAVE RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!" man that girl can shout. I sighed. I looked at her with a smirk.

"Come at me then. With your full strength." I challenged her. I was just toying with her, taunting her. I just wanted to prove to her how weak she really is. She could ever beat Natsu in a serious fight. He would find a way to win, with or without magic. She ran towards me with her fist engulfed with a golden light. I sighed again.

NATSU'S P.O.V

I could hear a scream, my eyes widen when realisation struck me. It belonged to Lucy. I ran away from everyone. "LUCY, WHERE ARE YOU?" I ran through the halls to find a dark figure standing infront of Lucy who is lying on the ground. I gasped, it was Zeref. "You bastard what did you do to her?!" he turned around and smirked.

"I was only defending myself." he chuckled then disapeared. I ran towards her and picked her up and ran to where the others were. I saw Wendy and the others.

"Wendy. I need your help!"

"Natsu, what happened to Lucy?" I looked down to the ground, my bangs covered my eyes and tears ran down my cheeks.

"I can't... tell you. She asked me not to tell anyone about him." I know that Wendy knows everything that I do.

WENDY'S P.O.V

_Zeref was here? Why would he be here, there are so many people, he would have been caught easily. _I ran towards where Natsu was holding Lucy in his arms. "Her injuries arent serious, she'll be fine when she wakes up. She'll be able to participate in the games tomorrow if she wants aswell." I could hear everyone sigh in relief. "Someone will have to notify the announcers just incase she has been put in to fight." I said.

"Thanks, Wendy." I heard Natsu whisper. I smiled at him. I saw him pick her up and walk off. "Im going back to the hotel. Can you also tell those announcer guys that im not able to participate today." he said as he walked out the door.

NATSU'S P.O.V - AT THE HOTEL ROOM.

"N-natsu..." I heard Lucy speak, I immediently was at her side. "Im s-sorry if I worried y-you." I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"You worried the hell out of me Lucy. But, I am just glad your safe." I hugged her, I could hear she was crying. _I am seriously going to kill Zeref, making her cry twice. If I ever get my hands on him he is dead. _

"Natsu, I am to weak." I looked at her in disbelief.

"Lucy, your one of the strongest mages I know. Your not weak."

"I can't defeat Zeref. I have to kill him. It'll save so many people's lives, but I can't do it. What was all that training for. I wasted Igneels, Grandines, Metalicanas, Weisslogias, Skyadrums, Acnologias and all of the other dragons time. Im useless, I dont even deserve being called a dragon princess." she explained. _Wait a minute Acnologia! and Weisslogia and Skydrum didn't Sting and Rogue kill those dragons?! She isn't weak, she didnt waste anybodys time. _

"LUCY! Your not useless. Your not weak! Sure you probably couldn't defeat Zeref, it'll be a little tough he is known as one of the most powerful mages in history! Dont put yourself down because you lost a fight." she looked at me with regret in her eyes. Then she looked down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Im sorry, Natsu." she mumbled. I put my finger on her chin and made her look at me.

"No, I am sorry for yelling at you. But you were putting yourself down." she gave me a sad smile. I pulled her into another hug. "Come on, lets get some rest." I said as I cimbed into her bed. "Goodnight Lucy." I then realised she was already asleep. I smiled then sleep soon took over me.

STING'S P.O.V

"I wonder what happened. Natsu-san and that blondie disapeared when the battles where about to start. I was hoping to see the blonde fight." I said. I looked over to Rogue, he had a smile on his face. _Wait what? He's smiling, since when does he do that?_ "Uh, Rogue... You've been acting really weird lately. Whats up with you?"

"You seriously dont recognise the girl. You really are that stupid." he sighed then walked away. A angry tick mark appeared on my forehead.

"HANG ON A SEC! What are you talking about?" I shouted chasing after him. "ROGUE YOU GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

**Sorry but I am ending this chapter here. XD This is a longish chapter, it makes up for the short one I had before. Sorry about that though. I think the next chapter will be pretty long because there will be alot of stuff revealled and such along with a few fights... Hahaa. **

**~ DragonPrincess. Xx**


	13. Revenge

**Here guys. This is so far the longest chapter of all of them, 3,017 words, including the author notes. But I probably wont be updating for a few days, depending on my mood... I gave you 3 chapters this week, im pretty proud of myself. XD I write them then I update it. Sometimes I write a little bit one day and then more the next but lately I just write the whole chapter. Hope you like this chapter. It only took an hour or so to write so it might not be that good, sorry if its a disapointment. T.T So, it was kinda rushed if I think about it. But I said I would update on Saturday. So here you go. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Chapter 13

NORMAL P.O.V

"I am so sorry Master. I really didnt mean to have to miss participating in the games yesterday. But I can today, I feel fine like I can do anything. Its like nothing happened yesterday." Lucy said.

"Its okay Lucy. Im just glad that you okay." he replied.

NATSU P.O.V

"Speaking about yesterday. What did happen yesterday? Natsu carried you to where we were and you were unconsious." Erza asked. She had her hands on her hips and she had a curious look on her face.

"Uh, well..."

"Lucy tripped over and hit her head really hard on the ground." I said. She looked at me and I could tell she was mentally thanking me. I smiled at Erza, she wasn't fully convinced but let it slide. I sighed at the sight of her walking away. I looked at Lucy and she was smiling at me. I laughed and place my hand on her head. She looked at me with a confused look then pouted. I then grabbed her hand and dragged her outside so we could talk. "I think you should tell Jellal and the others about him... You know how they've been looking for him?" she nodded.

"I'll have to trust them not to tell anyone. But I dont think my secret is gonna stay a secret for long. So many are finding out. I'll have to be more careful."

"It'll be okay, Luce. Like I said I will do anything for you even if it costs me my life. Come on we need to go find Jellal." I said.

TIMESKIP - AFTER EXPLAINING THE SITUATION TO JELLAL, ULTEAR & MEREDY

"So I need you guys not to tell anyone. Zeref is the real reason why I was unconscious yesterday." They nodded.

"Thanks guys, this means alot to Lucy. Just be more aware that he is going to show up around here." I said.

"You guys better go to the arena. The games are starting soon." Ultear suggested.

"Bye Lucy, Natsu and Jellal!" Meredy shouted as we walked away. We walked in silence as we approached the arena... It was an awkward silence indeed.

"Well, our team balcony is this way. Bye Jel- Mystogan." Lucy said. When we reached the balcony I sighed again.

"That was so awkward." I said. I looked at Lucy.

"Yeah... It was. Oh hey Erza, Wendy and Gray. I didnt see you guys there." she smiled.

"Its okay Lucy. I am glad your good enough to participate today." Gray said.

"Its the fourth day right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope Sabertooth doesn't overpower us again this year." Wendy said. I looked at Lucy and I could see she was excited. I guess she really wants to fight someone today. She hasn't particpated in a battle yet.

"I hope I get to fight today. Oh I almost forgot, who is doing the Event?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I am. I havent done an event yet." Erza said. I nodded, then turned my attention to the arena battle grounds.

"WELCOME TO DAY FOUR OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! WILL EACH GUILD SEND DOWN THERE REPRESENTATIVE!"

"Good luck Erza!" I shouted, then looked at the people who are participating.

Fairy Tail A - Erza

Fairy Tail B - Mira

Sabertooth - Orga

Lamia Scale - Yuka

Mermaid Heel - Kagura

Blue Pegasus - Eve

Raven Tail - Flare

Quatro Cerberus - War Cry

"THIS EVENT IT CALLED BATTLE RING! EACH MEMBER OF THE GUILD HAS TO TRY AND STAY INSIDE THE RING. IF YOU ARE PUSHED OUT YOUR'E OUT OF THE EVENT. THE LAST GUILD MEMBER LEFT RECIEVES 10 POINTS FOR THEIR GUILD. YOU ARE ALOUD TO USE YOUR MAGIC TO PUSH EACH OPPONENT OUT. YOUR TIME LIMIT IS 20 MINUTES. YOU MAY START!" I watched as everyone tried to get eachother out of the designated area. The first one out was War Cry, then Yuka. No one was kicked out for another 5 minutes which was Eve and then Flare from Raven Tail. Orga hit Mira, Erza and Kagura with his black lightning forcing them out. It was Sabertooths win.

"Erza are you okay?" Wendy asked. You could see the burn marks from the lightning. She nodded, you could see she was sad from the loss but atleast we got 8 points. Better than nothing. I looked over to Sabertooths balcony and looked at Sting. I could see him staring at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy. The battle's are gonna start soon." I said. She looked at me with a smile. "I have a feeling your fighting today. But I dont know who against though..."

"I dont care who I am fighting as long as it is a bit of a challenge." she said. I laughed at her and she hit me in the head. It didn't hurt it was more of a tap.

"THE FIRST BATTLE OF DAY FOUR WILL BE MERMAID HEELS KAGURA VS FAIRY TAIL B'S MYSTOGAN." I watched the battle closely. Kagura seemed really angry but she couldn't land a hit on Jellal because he was using Meteor. A speed that makes Jet jealous. In the end Jellal won. "NEXT BATTLE LAMIA SCALES TOBY VS RAVEN TAILS KUROHEBI." Kurohebi won again. Whenever those two get matched up together he wins. "QUATRO CERBERUS BACCHUS (Spelling?) VS BLUE PEGASUS' ICHIYA." Ichiya won using one of his perfume things, it made him really strong. "THE LAST BATTLE OF DAY FOUR IS... FAIRY TAIL A'S LUCY HEARTPHILIA VS SABERTOOTHS MINERVA!" I looked at Lucy and saw her smirking?

LUCY P.O.V

_So nows my time to pay her back for what she did to me back then. I almost died. _I smirked. Then jumped from the balcony after my team said good luck. I landed gracefully and walked to the middle of the battle grounds. When Minerva showed up she sighed. "I guess I get to beat your pathetic little ass again, you fairy." I glared at her. _Go on make me angry. You'll regret it when your in a hospital bed. _

ROGUES P.O.V

"So, your saying that you'll tell me if Minerva wins against that Lucy girl?" Sting said. He was still pissed at me for not telling him about Lucy. _I just can't believe he doesn't remember Lucy. _

"Well, I was sort of hoping I wouldn't have to tell you." he looked at me again and sighed.

"I really do think Minerva is going to win this. Blondie doesn't stand a chance, especially when she's a fake dragon slayer. Stupid second generations." I rolled my eyes and then looked down to watch the match. _This match, I am actually interested in. _

LUCYS P.O.V

"READY! START!" I heard the sound signalling the fight has begun. I looked at Minerva she was ready to attack she hit me on my right hip with the magic she uses. _After all these years I still dont know what magic she uses. This might be a bit of a problem though. _I looked at her and then notice where she hit me was bleeding really bad _Damn, I liked this shirt_. I sighed a little then placed my hand over my wound and healed it quickly. She looked at me with a confused look and I smirked at her.

"Is that all you've got. That kinda tickled." I laughed at the end. I could see she was getting angry.

"Che. Stop showing off. I saw that expression on your face."

"I was actually surprised someone other than him... Could land an attack on me." I replied. _Which element should I used on her. I have just the thing. _"This'll probably be a surprise for you." I took a deep breath. "I haven't used this since Weisslogia taught it to me. So it might not go as planned." I thought. "WHITE DRAGONS ROAR" In the corner of my eye I could see Sting and Rogues faces.

"ISNT THAT STINGS ATTACK YAJIMA?" Chapati asked. I heard a sound of agreement, I could tell they where shocked. I took a quick glance at the Fairy Tail stand and they were cheering.

I started laughing, I seriously couldn't help it. I looked at Minerva when I finished laughing and she was down on one knee. "Im also surprised it worked, thats the second time I have used that attack the first time is when he taught it to me..." Minerva suddenly looked at Sting. "No, he wasn't the one who taught it to me." her eyes widened then she looked at me with a confused expression. "This is really boring, your just sitting there, are you going to fight me?" she stood up and started launching attacks at me whilst throwing insults at me. I just dodge them, she was fast but all those years training were a big help on my reflexes. I only got hit by one in the stomach which made me cough up blood and fall down on my knees.

"Looks like your the one sitting down... Blondie." she laughed. While she was distracted I had a chance to attack.

"SKY DRAGONS TALON" she went flying into a wall at the other side of the arena. "Thats what you get for letting your guard down."

"That's a sky dragon technique, I heard Lucy went training but I never expected her to come back this strong. Now I know why Ma-bou is proud of her. She is Fairy Tail's strongest wizard after all." Yajima said. I watched as Minerva stood up.

"Fairy Tail strongest wizard." Minerva paused. "So you're the one I have heard about, you really have improved. But it wont be enough to defeat me, I am after all Sabertooths strongest wizard." I narrowed my eyes at her, okay now she is pissing me off.

"Dont get you hopes up and don't underestimate me!" I ran towards her, aiming a punch at her face. She dodged it easily and tried kneeing me in the stomach my hand stopped her knee then I used my other hand to grab her leg and then pulled her spinning her and letting her go. _I can attack her now that she is in the air. _I shot a beam of golden light at her, it hit her stomach as intended. I smirked at her. She hit the ground and then rolled into the wall causing a dint and a few cracks on the concrete. I heard a few gasps from the onlookers. "Come on are you even trying?" I asked her. She shaked as she stood up, just looking at her you can tell she is a bit of pain.

"Stop showing off, I have one question that everyone is probably wanting to ask." I again narrowed my eyes at her.

"What is it?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"How did you learn all of this magic? As far as I know normally dragon slayers have to be taught by a dragon or get lacrima implanted. It's likely to be the latter but there isn't anywhere you can get dragon lacrima and I don't think you can get that many implanted in you anyways." My eyes widen, but as if I'd tell her. "What cat got your tongue?" I sighed then stood up straight, I closed my eyes and clapped my hands together.

NATSU'S P.O.V

"She's going to use that against her." I said.

"What do you mean by 'that'?" Gray asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"She told me it's one of her strongest attacks, if she actually wanted to kill her opponent it would be done easily. That's how dangerous it is."

"But why is she just standing there? Can't Minerva just hit her while she's got her eyes closed?" Erza asked. I looked at her my smile turned into a smirk.

"Nope, the attack just goes right through her like she's a ghost or something. Trust me I tried it during our training, she showed me it cause I asked her to show me one of her strongest attacks, but she used it on a tree, she said she didnt want to seriously hurt me. Its one of the shadow dragons_ forbidden_ techniques. Not even Rogue, the shadow dragon slayer from Sabertooth would know this one. Thats what she told me anyways." I turned my attention back to the fight.

NORMAL P.O.V

Every attack Minerva tried slipped through her. Minerva was really confused. There was 15 minutes left of the fight and she was getting annoyed. Lucy was just standing there, her hair had turned black and she finally opened her eyes, they were blood red. (**AN: **Coincidense I think not. (Rogues hair is black and he has red eyes) Scales were starting to appear on her smooth skin making it now rough. Her canine teeth grew longer and a dark aura was surrounding her. It sent shivers down everyones spine even the toughest people like Laxus, Jura, the guild masters and so on. It was creeping everyone out. Just imagine Minerva she was about to be attacked by that thing. "Shadow dragons forbidden art" as she said that shadows started surrounding Minerva until you couldn't see anything but a black cloud. "DRAIN!" The shadows suddenly tighten around Minerva, you could hear a scream. "This attack sucks out all of your magic energry and also your physical energy leaving even the strongest opponents unconsious, if used to an extent it can kill them. Thats what the shadows around you are doing at the moment." Lucy explained then looked at Sting and Rogue threw her hair that was covering her face. When the screams stopped the shadows disapeared and Lucys hair and eyes returned to normal. Minerva just collapsed, she was still conscious but she couldn't move.

LUCY P.O.V

I walked towards her slowly and leaned down to her ear. "Wouldn't you love to know where I learnt this magic. I am afraid that only I am aloud to enter that world so even if I did tell you it would be useless to know." I then hit the pressure point on the back of her neck to knock her out.

"I-I DONT BELIEVE IT... LUCY HEARTFILIA BEAT MINERVA, SABERTOOTHS STRONGEST MAGE." Chapati exclaimed.

"Well that's expected of Fairy Tails strongest." Yajima said in a calm voice.

LUCY P.O.V

"It was a good fight but. I think I was a little harsh on her." I walked back to where my team was and everyone was celebrating my victoy. We decided on going to the bar tonight.

"Lucy, come on drink some." Cana said.

"Im fine. Im saving it for tomorrow when we win this thing." I raised my fist.

"But you should drink atleast one cup. You need a reward for getting revenge." I sighed in defeat. I knew she wouldn't give up so I went ahead and decided to have only one. When I finished I went for a walk and found a park. I sat down and looked at the stars.

"I havent done this in a while." I smiled to myself.

"Its relaxing aint it?" I jumped at the sudden voice. I looked behind me and saw Sting? I gulped.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to ask you something." I nodded and continued looking at the night sky. "How come you could use all of those elements? Who are you and What are you?" I froze. _I guess I could tell him. _"Rogue told me he knew something about you, but seems you won the match he didnt end up telling me. He also acts as if he has met you before?"

"Well, I'll only tell you if you keep it a secret. You can only tell Rogue, but then again. He already knows."

"Fine, i'll keep it a secret."

"I am the Dragon Princess to put it simply. But how you dont remember me actually kind of hurts me... Rogue knows me because you were childhood friends right?" he nodded. "Well, you are actually my... my brother." I looked at him again. His eyes were wide.

* * *

**Things are going to get a little more interesting aye. With Sting being Lucy's brother and the contract there mother made with Zeref. Is there more to the contract than just Lucy. What if Sting has a part in it aswell? Alot of things will be explained in the next chapter thats another reason why its going to take me a while to update. Oh I chose to do Minerva because she was another popular person who was chosen for Lucy to fight. I kinda made her OOC but oh well. Dont kill me... T.T Oh and I couldn't choose between Sting and Rogue cause there was an equal amount of people who wanted them. Oh I wanted Sting have a bigger part of this story because he is my favorite character. Hahaa. XD**

**Please inform me on any grammar or spelling errors. Review or PM. Xx**


	14. Explaination

**I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but I got bored. This chapter maybe boring so I am sorry. T.T It's also short... But I'll try make the next one exciting... Okay. XD **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

Chapter 14

"Hey Mira, do you know where Lucy went?" Natsu asked as he walked up to the table she was sitting at.

"Uh, she said she wanted to go for a walk. She left about 10minutes ago while you and Gray were fighting." the white haired mage replied.

"Did she go alone?"

"Yeah, I think so. Natsu wait where you going?" she whispered the last part. "He is a protective boyfriend." she sighed. If only she knew what was really going on.

NATSU P.O.V

_Crap, I better find her before she does. If I dont she's in big trouble. Lucy... _I was running as fast as I could trying to pick up her scent. "Lucy where are you..." I whispered to myself.

STING P.O.V

_She's... my sister? I mean the only thing we have that is similar is the blonde hair. I mean, I dont even remember having a sister. She's younger than me how can she remember. But the proof could be Rogue aswell. I mean, he looked at her as if he met her before, like before the games... But how come I dont remember her. All I remember is being raised from Weisslogia from my childhood. _I looked at her she looked upset. I kinda felt bad. "You probably dont believe me do you?" she said.

"..." I didnt reply. I mean, I was lost for words.

"You can talk to Rogue about it, he isn't even my brother but he remembers me. Well, your my half brother, we have the same mother. Layla Heartphila. Sting you are my long lost brother. This is what my... our mother wrote to me to read when I finally went to the dragon realm. She said you and Rogue went missing one day. You were out in the gardens and you just disapeared. They searched for you for weeks that turned to months. When there was no trace of you to, they had no choice but to give up. They search all of Fiore but they didn't find you. Both of you were about 5 at the time." she explained. "If you dont want anything to do with me it okay. I mean, I wouldn't blame y-" I hugged her. I noticed her eyes widened then softened after a while and she smiled.

"I dont remember but if Rogue does, than it must be true right? Could you help me remember?"

"Yeah, I will."

"I have one question..." she nodded. "Are you and Natsu..."

"Oh, yeah. But only since the day before yesterday." she replied.

"So thats why he hasn't marked you."

"The first thing you say to me when you find out im your sister is if me and Natsu are dating and now your talking about marking... What kind of brother are you..." she sighed at the end.

"Brother?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and I saw the pink haired dragon slayer we were just talking about.

LUCY P.O.V

"Oh... Hey, Natsu..."

"Lucy... What do you mean? Is this idiot here your brother. Or were you just joking. Anyways, why are you near Lucy!" _Oh yeah, dragonslayers are protective over there mates... Well, in this case soon-to-be..._

"Well, I was going to tell you when I told blondie here the truth. But, you heard me talking to him so just come here and ill talk to you about it." I explained everything to him as I explained to Sting. He didn't take it well, seeing as him and Sting are rivals. But I guess he could help it. He loved me no matter what. I was actually surprised him and Sting didn't start fighting. We said our goodbye to Sting and went back to the hotel. "Tomorrows the last day of the Grand Magic Games right?"

"Yeah, I hope we win."

"Well, Sabertooth is behind us by atleast 15 points. So if they win both of there events they still wont win. Because with the people who are participating in our guild, I can't imagine any of us loosing."

"Yeah, your right Luce."

"Well, we better go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." he nodded in reply.

"Goodnight..."

"Night." I replied. He gave me a peck on the lips and crawled into my bed, again. He wrapped his arms around me like the previous nights and we fell asleep together.

* * *

**Like I said... Boring right? Hahaa, forgive me. **

**Review or PM. (:**


	15. Number One!

**Okay, I finally got over my writers block for this story. XD Oh warning about this chapter, I skipped the last day event for the grand magic games I honestly could not be bothered writing it. I don't really enjoy writing fight scene's because I kinda suck at them, I need to learn how to describe things more. I find it funny because my english teacher said I describe things to much, well according to him... Oh, I also went to Supanova, I was so disapointed in the fact there were NO Fairy Tail cosplays... I felt so cut that I didn't get to see Vic Mignogna, stupid friday... But overall it was fun!So here you go, I hope you enjoy this chapter. XD **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Chapter 15

"FAIRY TAIL WINS THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! THERE NUMBER ONE!" as I heard those words I was happy. The last day was tough, I went up against both of the godslayer, Chelia the Sky godslayer and Orga the lightning godslayer. I eventually found out and element which overpowered theirs and used it against them. For Jura, Natsu and I worked together, he was a tough fight but with Wendy's healing abilities we were fine again when she fixed us up. I helped the guild so much and now with that 30,000,000 jewels we can buy and repair the old Fairy Tail guild again. I couldn't help but smile. We partied that night when we returned to Magnolia. That night me and Natsu marked eachother, we were now bound together forever. If either of us die, the other would too. Also because of that the contract was broken, I am currently engaged to Natsu, I am also no longer the 'dragon princess' due to the contract being broken I was lucky I was able to keep all of my powers, Acnologia took over as king again and everything was back to normal and Zeref disapeared from the world yet again, the question is, will he return? A few weeks after the games, Sting and Rogue along with their exceeds (Lector&Frosch) joined Fairy Tail. Being near my family made me happy. The only thing that makes me angry is the amount of fights Natsu and Sting get into.

"Lucy, are you sure your okay? Should I get Wendy to look at you?" Natsu asked, you could tell he was worried, of course he would be his mate and future wife is sick.

"I probably just got food poisoning. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I said with a week smile, truth be told... I felt like shit.

"Are you absolutely sure? I really do think Wendy should have a look at you..." I rolled my eyes.

"Seem's your so worried okay. Go get Wendy then." I tried not to sound rude.

"Okay, I will be back soon." he said then ran out the door. We were living together in his house, after huge clean up and moving my stuff to his. He didn't have to pay rent because he owned the house. The house looked actually nice when it was cleaned and decorated. It was far from most houses also, so it was quiet. I heard the door open again, it was Natsu with a worried Wendy, we walked into the lounge room and I sat on the couch. She gave me a look up but it was quicker than usual, she looked in the other direction with a blush. She didn't want to be the one to break the news to Natsu, so she wrote in on a peice of paper and showed me. I smiled and the looked at Natsu he looked confused. I nodded at Wendy and she left the house with a quiet bye. As soon as she left Natsu looked at me with a serious face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he was freaking out. I giggled then he crossed his arms. "Are you going to tell me, I thought we would tell each other everything."

"I will tell you." I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Okay, your freaking me out now. Whats wrong?" I looked up at him and smiled I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Im... pregnant, Natsu. We're going to have a baby."

* * *

**I really wanted to put that in there. I heard about the interview in Barcelona? I think it was there. I was so happy about that, I was lucky I was home alone when I read that, I did a fangirl scream. Hahaa, that's rare for me. I hope you people out there don't hate me for that. Oh and I am REALLY SORRY for the short chapter. **

**I also was so happy about chapter 307, LECTORS ALIVE! (according to Minerva...) Also, I liked the whole "He absolutely wanted to come to save you." and Natsu's awkward "Well.." then Lucy's "Wah, you make me blush." I was so happy. Natsu and Lucy are getting closer, but with the 7th of July approaching, but first the fight against those Exercutioners, I also wonder whose going to fight who in the GMG. I really wanna see a .Erza and .Laxus. XD Gray's fight was awesome aswell and he looked damn sexy with that hat on. Hehee. Okay, I am going to stop before I ramble on more... **


	16. Happiness

**I wrote another chapter for you guys. I am happy I have 131 reviews, I am so happy my first fanfiction was good aswell. 115 followers and 98 favorites. XD Im stoked. Hahaa, I love you guys for the support. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was something I just whipped up in a couple of hours. I think I am starting to get a hang of writing romance scenes aswell. **

**Review or PM. Xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 16

NATSU P.O.V

The moment I heard those words come out of her mouth I couldn't help but smile. I was so happy, come on I am having a family with the first girl I really loved. I was so extatic I lifted her up and spun her around she laughed and then I kissed her forehead when I put her down. "I am so happy." I said then I crouched down a touched her stomach. "Hey there little guy. I am your daddy." I heard another laugh. "It's mine right?" I asked.

"Of course you idiot. You're the only guy for me." I smiled and stood up. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I'm glad to hear that. I can't wait to tell everyone." I commented.

"I wonder how there going to react."

"They'll probably throw a party. We're in Fairy Tail afterall." I replied.

"Yeah, probably."

"Come on, let's go to the guild." I grabbed her hand and we walked to the guild. It was loud, well it's Fairy Tail.

LUCY P.O.V

I walked over to Mira, she looked bored sitting at the bar. "Hey Mira." I said happily.

"What are you so happy about? Well, apart from getting married to Natsu." I blushed and looked at Natsu, he was right behind me.

"Well... I have something to tell you." Natsu said.

"Okay." I could hear the suspicion in her voice. "What it is?"

"I'll tell her Natsu." I said. He nodded and I smiled. "Im pregnant." As I said that the guild went quiet. Mira's eyes lit up with excitment. Then cheers were heared. I was red, I could tell. I laughed.

"Really? Your going to have a baby. Is it a boy or girl."

"I don't know. I am only like two weeks into the pregnancy. I have to wait nine more weeks." The whole guild partied, unfortunately I couldn't drink with the others.

"So sis. You having a baby aye?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, your going to be an uncle. Think about that." I looked at his face, I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I am going home for the night. You should too. Its like three in the morning." My eye's widen.

"Really?" I looked at Natsu, he was fighting with Gray. I sighed. "Well, goodnight bro. See you tomorrow."

"Hey Luce. Lets go." It was Natsu, I looked around to see a sleeping Gray.

"Okay." We walked out of the door hand in hand. "The stars look nice tonight, and the full moon reminds me of the night we shared our first kiss." I said with a small blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah." We continued walking and we reached the house and walked in to see Happy asleep on the couch. "Well, I am going to have a shower. Then I'll meet you in bed."

"Why don't we share a shower tonight." he smirked. I playfully hit his shoulder.

"Just don't try anything." After our shower we went to bed.

_'This is going to be a long nine months.' _I thought.

"Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Natsu." I replied, Natsu wrapped his arms around me.

_'I can't wait to see your face.' _I thought as I touched my stomach.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter but yeah... I'm waiting for the next episode to be available. Can't wait to watch that, the GMG start! **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I didn't edit it... **


	17. Three and a Half Months!

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. It was my birthday, so I was spending time with my family. I am going to try and update everyday for the whole Lucy being pregnant part of this story. Also, bad news this story probably has 5 or so chapters left till its finished. Unless I come up with something, maybe a sequel. But what for will be a secret. (; Also, I may be able to update the sequel more seems I have 3 weeks of school left then I have 8 weeks holidays. But, I may have a bit of trouble updating everday this week due to exams. So I'll try atleast every second day. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Chapter 17

LUCY P.O.V

I am now 3 and a half months pregnant and I am showing. I am fed up with the morning along with the motion sickness. I had to stop going on missions as I will need to '_keep up my strength and preserve my magical energy' _as some of the girls in the guild put it. It's a pain in the ass but I will have to deal with it. Some people in the guild say that our child will be powerful and most of all adorable. I finally found out the gender of our child aswell, the guild was happy that they knew so they could buy me stuff when I have my baby shower in a few months. Some of the girls are also making bets on what they will look like for example my hair and eyes or Natsu's or possible a combination, blonde hair with black eyes or pink hair brown eyes. I dont care, I am just glad I'm having a child with Natsu, the one I love.

"Hey Lucy. Happy and I are going on a mission with Wendy and Carla. We'll be back soon." I nodded. I kissed my forehead and walked off. I watched as the guild doors closed. I smiled.

"I know how you feel Lucy. I wasn't aloud to go on missions either." Bisca said. I smiled.

"So what did you do to pass time?" I asked curiously.

"I just hung out around the guild. There isn't that much you can do, especially since you can't do anything that'll be dangerous for the baby." I touched my stomach.

"See how much trouble your causing me. I can't drink, I can't go on awesome missions with Natsu and the other Fairy Tail members. I am so bored." I sighed. The Bisca let out a small laugh. "It's not concidered talking to myself right?" I asked.

"I don't know." She giggled at me a little.

"Hey Lu-chan." I turned around to see Levy walking up to me. I smiled.

"Hello Levy-chan."

"So Natsu went on a mission." I nodded.

"Did Gajeel go on one aswell?" I asked. She nodded with a slight blush. I still couldn't believe a sweet and innocent girl like Levy dating someone like Gajeel. That was unexpected. For the rest of the day it was like that, me talking with Levy and Bisca. Eventually Mira come and we talked with her aswell. Then Erza came aswell. When it was time to go Levy decided to stay the night so I wasn't alone. I unlocked the door to the house and she was in awe.

"This place looks so much better then it was before." She said.

"Yeah, I get Natsu to keep everything clean. He's gotten better, but he still leaves a mess every now and then." I explained. This place is so much than it was. There used to be food and clothes whatever you can think of on the floor. It was disgusting, but after a big clean up it looked like a normal home. After alot of talking/gossip and showers, Levy and I went to sleep. I had to get a bigger bed seems me and Natsu were going to be sleeping in the same bed. But it is just as comfy as my old bed. I woke up in the morning with Levy sitting up reading. She smiled and said goodmorning. I said the same. I stretched then froze. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Lu-chan are you... Oh right morning sickness." She said as she walked into the room. After I finished I walked into the kitchen to get something for breakfast, I needed something in my stomach now that it was empty. I made bacon and eggs for us, when we finished we went to the guild. Gajeel was back from his mission and Natsu and the others should be back soon. After lots of laughs for the fights/arguments Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla finally came back. Natsu, the destructive idiot he was lost half of there reward money. I hit him in the back of the head after he told me. We had a little argument which led to a sorry from him and then me hugging him, weird huh? Stupid mood swings, stupid female hormones.

_'Five or so more months of this.' _I sighed.

* * *

**These chapters will be short but I'll try make the next one atleast 1000 words. Also, I want to know what you fans out there want the child to be. Male or Female. I decided to let you guys pick because I am a nice person and all. (; I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review or PM. xX**


	18. Any Day Now!

**Hey guys here's another chapter. I am proud of myself I think this is the fourth one in a week. XD You guys should love me. Hahaa, just kidding. :L But yeah. Here you go I hope you enjoy. xX**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima-sama does.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Any day now my baby girl is due, it's weird everytime I look down I have this huge belly. The doctor said I have to be careful because there is a possibilty the baby could come anytime now. Natsu is excited, but I guess he hasn't thought about the amount of pain I will have to go through. I asked Bisca and she said it really hurts. Right now I was sitting on the couch at home while Natsu was making breakfast, yes the almighty Salamander is cooking! It was a shocker to me aswell. But I sort have gotten used to it, he's been doing it for a few months now. I was actually surprised, he is a good cook. After we ate we decided to go to the guild. It's not only me and Natsu, the whole guild is excited. Surprisingly, Sting is actually happy that he is an uncle. At first he couldn't even listen to that word but now he is excited like the rest of the guild. I was so happy to see he was happy about it, him being biologically my younger brother. But because of the time skip he is older. Sucks doesn't it?

"Are you sure you should be walking around. You due any day now right, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. I smiled.

"Im fine, but even if the baby decides to come it'll be okay. I could either go to the hospital at the other side of the town or to the infirmary just over there." I said pointing into the direction of where to infirmary is. She nodded and drank some of her juice. I looked up at the ceiling. I don't know how long I was staring but it made Wendy worry.

"Is something on your mind." she questioned.

"Im fine... just" I touched my stomach. "She's just kicking." I laughed. The worried expression left her cute face and was replaced with a smile. I grabbed her hand and and placed it on my stomach to where she was kicking. Wendy laughed and I did in return. "I could never in my life get used to that feeling."

"So have you picked a name for her?" I nodded.

"Yeah, her names going to be Layla, Layla Dragneel"(**A/N: I don't really like the name Nashi. I don't know why Mashima-sama chose it... Do any of you, like I know its a mixture of there names and all but it sounds weird? Anyone else agree, I though Lucy using her mums name would've been better if it was a girl... Just my opinion...**)

"How'd you come up with that name?"

"It was my mothers name." I said with a sad look. It went quiet.

"Sorry." she apologised. I looked up at her.

"No. It's okay, I was just thinking about something." I freaked out waving my hands in the air. "Really, it's nothing."

"Okay." she said quietly.

"Hey Lu-chan." Levy said taking a seat next to Wendy. I then notive Carla wasn't here.

"Hey Levy-chan. Hey Wendy wheres Carla?" She looked at the table.

"She wasn't feeling well, so I healed her. But she stayed home to sleep."

"That sounds familiar." she tilted her head side ways. "Happy wasn't feeling well either." I tapped my chin with my index finger then something clicked. "Wait a minute!"

"What?..." Levy asked looking up from her book.

"Happy wasn't feeling well and neither was Carla... What if they're secretly..." I suggested then smile mischeivously. "Good job Happy. It's about time."

"I thought they were acting weird lately." Levy said raising one of her fingers in the air.

"So Carla and Happy?" Wendy asked. I knew she knew what we meant, she had a small blush on her face.

"Im so happy for Happy and Carla." I smiled brightly.

"Wait, but we don't know if they are actually together." Cana butted in, one of her eyebrows were raised. I shook my head.

"I know but I would spy on them and all but, I really don't like walking around with this big stomach, it hurts my back to much." I replied rubbing the back of my neck.

"So any day now huh?" She asked with the beer mug infront of her face. "You nervous?"

"Yeah, I am so happy but I don't wanna go throught the pain." I shuddered at the throught.

TIMESKIP - Two Days Later

"You don't to keep asking me that Natsu, I am fine. I can go to the guild. Sure it hurts my back walking but I can't just ignore it." I yelled. He backed away a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." I said quietly.

"It's okay. I would just rather you be at home. Because if the baby comes soon you be there and no-one will start freaking out."

"Uh, I think your going to freak out." I sweatdropped. Sure he told me he wont panic or anything but I have a feeling he will.

"No I wont." he said childishly. I giggled, how did I get from yelling to apologising to insulting him to laughing... Seriously? I stopped walking winced in pain a little, I tried my best not to show it. Then continued walking, Natsu didn't notice which was good. We reached the guild and it hasn't been that loud lately, everyone's being really anxious because they know that the baby is coming soon. I like silence but I doesn't suit Fairy Tail. I sat down and talked to Mira, Levy, Cana, Erza, Wendy and Lisanna. After an hour of talking I suddenly gasped.

"What is it Lu-cha?" Levy asked worriedly.

"I think m-my...w-water just b-broke."

* * *

**Yay, she going in labor. XD I might have a tough time with writting the next chapter though. Im sorry if the next chapter isn't good. Im kinda nervous with putting it up. T.T**

**Oh I was thinking about writting another Fairy Tail story. I thought about the pairings and I came up with these;**

**Sting x Lucy. **

**Rogue x Lucy. **

**Laxus x Lucy.**

**Gray x Lucy.**

**or**

**another Natsu x Lucy. **

**Review for this chapter please, and if you want another story out of me have you favorite pairing with your review aswell. XD**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	19. Layla Dragneel

**Here is another chapter. (: It's short but I hope you like it. It's like 543 words, I will try and make the next one longer. **

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-sama.**

* * *

Chapter 19

_"__What wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked._

_"I think my water just broke."_

NORMAL P.O.V

"What?" All of the girls gasped.

"Natsu! Get over here now!" Erza shouted.

"What is it?"

"It's t-the baby... It's coming!" Lucy shouted. Natsu's eyes widen.

"Omg, I knew we should've stay home, it's closer to the hospital... What are we going to do. The hospital is to far away. Oh man what ar-"

"NATSU SHUT UP... YOU FREAKING OUT!" Lucy shouted interupting him. He froze, his eyes were wide.

"Natsu, take her to the infirmary!" Erza shouted. He did as he was told and took her there.

TIMESKIP - 5 MINS LATER

"Don't push yet. Someone is getting your doctor." Wendy said.

"JUST GET IT OUT!" Lucy shouted.

"No one told me to bring ear plugs." Happy said. Which earned a glare from Lucy.

"SHUT UP CAT!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Natsu whined. Lucy was currently holding his hand, well more like she had a death grip on it. He felt like it was going to fall off.

"I feel sorry for Lucy, these are only the contractions." Levy turned pale. _I don't ever want a baby. _She thought quickly. She wasn't the only one thinking that.

"The doctors here!" Mira shouted dragging the said person into the room.

"Oh thank goodness." Wendy sighed.

OUTSIDE THE INFIRMARY

Lucy's screams could be heard, the guild was worried. The only people that were aloud in the room were, Natsu, Wendy and the doctor.

"Do you think Lu-chan is going to be okay." Levy asked. You could hear the worry in her voice. She would flinch a little everytime she heard a scream.

"She'll be alright, she would probably just be really tired that's all. But she'll be sore for a while." Bisca replied.

"I swear some of those screams aren't Lucy's. Do you think her grip on Natsu's hand is that bad?" Gray snickered then got hit in the back of the head by Erza.

"I hope she'll be okay. I can't wait to see what Layla looks like." Mira commented then started imagining what she'll look like. Another scream was heard which made her snap back into reality then frown. She scratched her arm worriedly.

BACK TO LUCY

"Almost there, one more push." Lucy did as she was told, she wanted this pain to end as soon as possible. Soon Layla Dragneel was officially born. Lucy's head dropped to the pillow and her breathing settled down.

"She's so cute Lucy." Wendy said.

"Can I... see her." Lucy said quietly. Soon Lucy saw her daughter, she had pink hair like Natsu. She hadn't opened her eyes yet. But they knew she was okay. "She has your hair Natsu." she laughed weakly.

"You need your rest Lucy." Natsu said kissing her forehead. She nodded and soon fell into a deep slumber. He picked up his new born daughter and walked to the infirmary door, the guild was quiet and Natsu walked up to the big group smiling. They looked at him worried at first, then saw the little bundle of joy in his arms. "Lucy is fine, she is just asleep. This is Layla." Soon he was circled by everyone.

"She has your hair." or "She is so cute." could be heard.

* * *

**So hoped you liked it. I wish I could've done better with this scene. I sat here for hours trying to do it but I could only come up with this. Sorry if it doesn't take your liking. Oh and by the way it's not finished if you were wondering. (;**

**Oh and I am still taking vote thingy for the pairing for my next story. (: So far its;**

**RogueXLucy - 2**

**NatsuXLucy - 2**

**StingXLucy - 1**

**JellalXLucy - 0**

**LaxusXLucy - 0**

**and **

**GrayXLucy - 0**

**Please tell me which pairing you want. I will appreciate it. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	20. Bad Dream

**Okay, it is really really short. The next one is going to be Christmas one. Well, christmas is coming up soon anyways. XD But yeah, hope you enjoy this 200 word chapter... T.T I am so disapointed in myself. I don't know when I will have my RogueXLucy one up... But it may be up next week, I have two days left of school. I am so happy. Hehee. I hope you enjoy this one and I was wondering for you NatsuXLucy fan if I should write a oneshot christmas themed one? I want to write one but at the same time I dont. Oh well, I will let you guys choose. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Mummy... Daddy... Wake up!"a small girl said. The said two groaned.

"Go back to bed Layla." Lucy sat up stretching a little then turned to look at the clock. Her head hit the pillow again. "Why are you up so early. It 3 in the morning. Go back to bed."

"I had a bad dream mummy. The monster in my closet was trying to take me away." she said, she was panicing and Lucy sighed.

"Natsu, Layla is sleeping with us tonight." Natsu's reply was a snor. Lucy glared at him for a bit then turned her attention to her tired four year old daughter. "Come on, sleep next to me. You don't want daddy's loud snoring creeping you out, no?" Layla shook her head. Layla crawled up into bed and snuggled up to her mum. She looked up at Lucy with her tired chocolate brown eyes which she inherited from her mother and then kissed her mums cheek.

"Goodnight mummy." Layla smiled weakly, due to her tiredness.

"Goodnight, Layla." Lucy kissed her forehead and hugged her a little tighter. _'I will protect you with my life. I am absolutely sure Natsu would protect you with his life. Never think we don't love you.'_ Lucy smiled at the thought then went to sleep afterwards.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review and PM. Xx**

**~ DragonPrincess. Xx**


	21. Cute!

**Hey guys! I just read this weeks chapter for Fairy Tail and I was so happy. I loved it, I hope we get to find out who the hooded girl is in the next chapter. XD I sort of got my wish to, the Erza and Minerva fight... I also wanted to see a Erza VS Kagura so I guess I should happy, but I dont know how this fight is going to work though? I mean, I think it'll be weird and the Princess with the Eclipse 2 Plan, if it doesn't happen the country will be no more. I am guess the plan doesn't follow through because of the whole flash forward thing with Levy writing that letter. So yeah, I can't wait for next weeks chapter. XD That's enough of my babbling, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Chapter 21

I was walking down the street with my on my back, she was looking up at the sky laughing and then pointing a butterfly that flew past us.

"Daddy, look it was pretty butterfly." she giggled, her brown orbs widen widen with excitment. _She gets amused by such little things. _I thought.

"Yes it is Layla."

"So daddy, are we going to the guild today. I wanna see auntie Erza." she said.

"Yeah, we are." For some reason the small girl on his back has a taken a really big liking toward the red head. I don't know why but she just follows her around alot. On some occasions shes even asked to go on jobs with her. But that is answered with a quick no from her over protective mother... Okay over protective father but who would want there six year old daughter to be harmed on a mission? I don't think anyone would, unless they were terrible parents.

"Daddy, I have one more question. Why are you so scared of auntie Erza?" I stopped, then pouted.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Then continued walking. We walked there with Layla saying random stuff occasionally. I opened the door then Layla immediatly jumped off my back and ran to Erza giving her a big hug for a greeting. I smiled then walked over to Lucy hugging her from behind.

"Hey Luce." she turned her head around and smiled at me.

"Hey Natsu, it's about time you came to the guild." I pouted, then she kissed me on the cheek then turning back to Levy to continue then conversation.

"Oi, flamebrain. Why don't we finish where we left off!" Gray shouted stomping over to me with his fist clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"If memory serves me right I won ice princess."

"What did you say idiot. I remember winning." he said banging his forehead against mine. I pushed him forward with my head then growled.

"Well I must've hit you so hard on the head you began hillucinating, you pervert."

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza's voice said coming from behind me I stopped to turn and saw Erza with her demonic aura surrounding her then gulped.

(Lucy P.O.V)

I turned around to look at Natsu find him shaking in fear while looking at the great Titania. I couldn't help but laugh. Then I felt something tug on my shirt and found Layla smiling at me.

"Auntie Erza is funny." she said while laughing. I picked her up then sat her on my lap. "Hi auntie Levy." she greeted.

"Hey Layla."

"Auntie Levy. Why is your belly so big." the little girl questioned.

"Well, in a few months I am going to have a baby boy." she said while her hand touched her stomach.

"That's so cool." she said with obvious excitment. I laughed and hugged Layla. She was just so cute!

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I did write it really quickly so maybe it was rushed? I don't know... Oh and sorry for it being short.**

**Please, review or PM. Xx**

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


	22. Re-Writting

Hey guys, I was just telling you that I have decided to re-write this story. I re-read it and thought instead of editting it I would just re-write it cause I really didn't explain things that well and I also thought af a few things I could add to make the story longer, which I think you guys might like. (:

The story name will be the same it will just have rewritten in brackets. Oh and I won't be deleting the original one, just if you were wondering.

~DragonPrincess. Xx


End file.
